Duchess of London
by Catherine Morgan
Summary: Duchess Rose is sent to access the problem with outlaws. In order to do so she has to keep a dangerous man close and on side but that proves rather a difficult with a post-holy land and Marian Sir Guy of Gisborne, who she is friendly with but interested in more. May contain some heavy kissing or something in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Robin Hood series, it belongs to the BBC.

Set series 3

Prince John tired of reports from Nottingham. Outlaws running wild and the Sheriff's problems with them and his right hand man bored him rigid. He also had reason to believe that he was being lied to and needed a set of eyes that he could trust to report back to him.

He had a cousin. A Duchess who he could rely on who had practically turned a blind eye to how he ruled England while his brother was away. She never reported to Richard in her letters anything that would compromise the prince as despite growing up with them both she found John more easy going and easy to entertain.

Rose was called to the palace and made sure that she was dressed well infront of her cousin; she hoped it wasn't on the subject of marriage as she had turned down countless well to do men believing them all 'lacking substance', which the men of her family believed to mean 'muscle and good-looks.'

"Enter!" demanded Prince John.

The Duchess looked very little like her cousin; she was dark haired but shared the same eyes and slim figure. She favoured purple dresses and silver jewellery in her personal collection of belongings and she was a typical English-rose with her complexion.

"Sweet cousin of mine! How do you fancy a holiday?" asked Prince John.

The Duchess narrowed her eyes at her cousin. She had known him long enough to know that he didn't do random acts of kindness and was close to folding her arms if she had been more confident that he wouldn't take offence.

"A holiday?" she repeated.

Prince John had worked out all the details and passed her some papers to read. The Duchess raised an eyebrow at certain times and then lowered the papers to look at the Prince in disbelief.

"You want me to spy on Nottingham for you? You want me to watch over Vasey and the infamous Sir Guy of Gisborne?" she asked.

"I want details, plans, results of those plans," ordered Prince John.

"You mean the fact that the Sheriff can't round up a handful of outlaws?" added the Duchess.

Prince John nodded and The Duchess of London had little option but to travel to Nottingham under her cousin's orders. It was to look like a state visit that the Prince could not attend due to other engagements or rather it was too much of a headache for him to tolerate the incompetence of the Sheriff.

The Duchess didn't expect a huge reception at her arrival in Nottingham; she didn't expect a feast in her honour or trumpets sounding at her presence but she didn't expect to have to make her own way to the great hall of the castle unaccompanied and unattended. A guard tried to block her path with his arm but she slapped it down with surprising force as she entered the hall and found The Sheriff and Sir Guy bickering like an old married couple. It was a sight to behold and at the same time almost amusing to the Duchess if she hadn't been so insulted.

"For the love of all Gisborne! He was right infront of you!" snapped the Sheriff.

"I was outnumbered!" snapped Sir Guy.

Duchess Rose slammed the doors behind her and made both men jump slightly and turn to her in surprise.

"Did you forget something today Sheriff?" she asked, her voice forced with a calm tone that Vasey found unnerving.

The Sheriff knew who she was the moment he looked at her. He had a feeling of dread sweeping through his body that when word returned to Prince John about how his cousin was treated upon her arrival to his castle that he would be in hot water and quite literally.

"Your grace…" started the Sheriff.

A smirk graced Sir Guy's mouth and he was very tempted to let the Sheriff remain in stunned silence and lean back against a near-by wall in amusement but instead he saw an opportunity to make himself look good to visiting royalty. He bowed deeply to the Duchess but didn't take her hand as he had seen the force in which she had closed the double doors.

"My apologies on behalf of the town your grace; please allow me to make your stay more comfortable and arrange for your things to be taken to your room personally," he said.

The Duchess allowed Sir Guy to work his charm on her while Vasey was rooted to the spot in fear rather than sorting out the mess he was in. It wasn't long before he realized it was Gisborne's men taking the Duchess' things to her room.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked The Sheriff.

Sir Guy smirked at him and refused to answer as the Duchess turned quite coldly to the Sheriff and defended him.

"Sir Guy was kind enough to make me feel welcome. He has attended to my things and given me a brief tour of the castle so I know where to go in the morning. I trust you'll manage to see to it that there will be breakfast available in the morning?" she asked.

The Sheriff mouthed wordlessly for a while as Sir Guy bowed to the Duchess while she turned in for the evening and then continued to smile as he stood upright to see Vasey looking at him with anger.

"Are you trying to see me at the end of a rope?" he asked.

"Actually I was trying to prevent any fatalities; as long as one of us at hand to keep her happy I don't see what the problem is. Besides she won't stay long, this place has a reputation for women wanting to get out of here at quickly as possible," replied Sir Guy.

The Sheriff pulled a mocking expression but partly hoped that the Lord of Locksley was right and that the Duchess wasn't too offended by his lack of praise at her arrival. He had a lot of making up to do and he was damned if Sir Guy was going to be her favourite during her stay.

_Dear Cousin,_

_I have arrived in Nottingham and had all of my needs catered for by Sir Guy of Gisborne. The Sheriff seemed dumb-struck by my arrival; however I do believe that his henchman did a superb job of playing host on his superior's behalf._

_Duchess of London_

The Sheriff put on a marvelous breakfast feast the next morning for the Duchess. He had the servants up at dawn preparing everything for her. He made a point of not inviting Sir Guy as he had already out-shone him once and he was determined to make sure he wasn't going to do it again.

The Duchess arrived early to find herself almost impressed by the Sheriff's hard work. He was again caught off guard and she sore him marching up and down the table, barking orders and terrifying his staff on her behalf. She was surprised and impressed by the turnaround of the previous day when he forgot to be present for her arrival at his gate.

"Is this for me Sheriff?" asked Rose.

Vasey grovelled at her feet and his staff all bowed to her as she announced that she had entered the room by questioning the Sheriff's motive for putting on such a feast so early in the day.

"Your grace; did you sleep well? Where you comfortable? How can I ever…?" he began.

"Get up for goodness sake man are you a man or not?" asked the Duchess.

She sat down to breakfast as the Sheriff was shocked over how his behaviour had somehow infuriated the Duchess rather than improved her mood towards him. How was it that his henchman had managed to succeed where he had failed?

"Is Sir Guy not joining us this morning?" added the Duchess.

The Sheriff forced a smile with his response.

"I'm sure the staff at Locksley are more than capable of feeding their master," he replied.

The Duchess glared at him over a piece of fruit and the Sheriff went silent. During the evening she had already decided to reward Sir Guy for stepping up to the plate at seeing her to her chambers as a wealthy woman in her own right.

"I wish to go to Locksley," commanded the Duchess.

"Your Grace…" started the Sheriff.

"Alone!" added the Duchess.

Duchess Rose was an excellent rider for a lady and in the lady like manner that was expected of her at her station. She was pleasantly surprised when none of the Sheriff's men followed her and enjoyed her freedom to the near-by village where she dismounted from her horse and walked the rest of the way towards the manor.

Two guards at the gate blocked her path almost threateningly and she raised her hands in surrender and cleared her throat.

"Inform your master that I am here…" she began.

Sir Guy did not need informing; he was just leaving his home when he caught sight of the lovely Duchess being threatened by his guards. He raised his voice impressively and even caused the Duchess to become a little startled.

"Lower your weapons you fools! The Duchess of London is never to be treated in such a manner do I make myself clear?" demanded Sir Guy, personally lowering the guards' weapons.

Sir Guy dismissed his disgraced men and bowed to his visitor.

"Forgive me my lady," he said.

"Not at all Sir Guy, your men do you justice by keeping you safe. Where you on your way out? I don't mean to hold you up," added Duchess Rose.

Sir Guy strained up and shook his head. He invited the Duchess into his home and she began to wish that the manor was where she was staying as it was somehow warmer than the castle. He pulled out a chair for her and she placed her reward on the table.

"I didn't have the chance to thank you for stepping up on my arrival. You did well considering your superior simply froze on you. I'm impressed Sir Guy, despite the rumours you certainly know how to treat a lady," complimented the Duchess.

Sir Guy gave her a warning look and the lady frowned in confusion. She thought that she had paid him a compliment but by his expression the Duchess knew that she had crossed a line with her former host.

"Forgive me; I hadn't intended to hurt you. I simply came to reward you and thank you for everything you did yesterday. I also wanted to tell you that I was mildly disappointed when you weren't at breakfast this morning; a grand affair no doubt the Sheriff trying to make up for his laziness. Don't be a stranger to me Sir Guy; you've made an excellent impression and Prince John will hear of my praise," she added.

The Duchess made to leave until Sir Guy contemplated what she had told him.

"Is that why you are here?" he asked.

The Duchess turned to him with a questioning look.

"Sir Guy?" she asked.

"You're here to spy on us; tell the Prince who is really to blame for Robin Hood remaining a thorn in my side," added Sir Guy with some anger in his voice.

The Duchess sighed and held up her hands in surrender.

"Sir Guy there is no fooling you; I am here on behalf of the Prince it is so. He will expect answers to his questions and those answers depend on my perception of how things are done around here. You have nothing to fear from me," she explained, softly.

"And the Sheriff?" asked Sir Guy.

The Duchess narrowed her eyes.

"Vasey seems a little out of his depth. Perhaps this is how he always reacts to visiting royalty? I am a reasonable lady and willing to give him the benefit of the doubt but the man lacks charm and heart if you understand my meaning?" she asked.

Sir Guy smirked slightly as the odds were in his favour of being the hero in the eyes of the Duchess and the Sheriff was tying his own rope as far as he could tell. He could also tell when a woman had a fondness for him and he finally turned to his gift. He picked up a long and heavy chain; it was silver and had what looked like black diamonds encrusted into it.

"This is your gift to me?" asked Sir Guy.

The Duchess smiled at him.

"Just a token Sir Guy; money is everywhere but that particular set never suited me but I could see you looking rather grand in such a piece as this," she replied gesturing to it.

Sir Guy admired her taste; she was quite right, it was perfect for him in every way; the colour and texture were to his liking and he had never owned anything like it before especially as a gift from a woman; a woman of royalty, who even assisted in placing the trinket upon his person before standing back to admire her own gift.

"Well, well Sir Guy, I'll make a noble man of you yet," she added.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Robin Hood.

Sir Guy's new attire didn't go unnoticed for very long. It attracted the attention of many including the outlaws when they saw it on his person. Robin even took it upon himself to stop a passer-by to inquire as to how Sir Guy had come across such royal-jewels.

"I heard it was from the Duchess of London; apparently she's taken a right shine to him ever since she arrived here. He spends most of his time at Nottingham these days and sends others to collect taxes on his behalf," said a peasant.

The gang of outlaws were dumbfounded and disgusted at the same time. A Duchess with designs on their number one enemy made them pretty ill and horrified that any woman would look upon "Gisborne" in such a manner.

"So let me get this straight; she is here on behalf of Prince John to find out where the hiccups are in capturing us and she ends up flirting with Guy of Gisborne who everyone knows has about as much charm around women as…" started Much.

Robin silenced him as the idea of Gisborne with any woman made him angry after what occurred in the Holy land.

"She has to know what he did. Why would a Duchess of all women show favour to a man like Gisborne? She must be planning something," he added.

"What if she makes him a Duke or worse her Duke? He'd be royalty!" added Alan.

Robin narrowed his eyes in the direction of Nottingham castle. He developed an awful picture of Gisborne with his head on a well- dressed lap, being fed grapes by a jewelled hand, laughing and smiling without a care in the world.

"Not while I'm breathing," he added.

The reality of what was really happening at Nottingham castle was quite different. The Sheriff had been baiting Sir Guy as in his opinion his beloved gift made him a walking, talking, robbery target and it was only a matter of time before the outlaws took it from him.

"I'm impressed Guy; keeping hold of your necklace for five days. It won't be long before the outlaws add it to their collection mind you. I wonder how much it would be worth to you if a peasant got hold of it?" he asked.

"No one is going to steal from me. I keep it in a vault while I am not wearing it," replied Sir Guy.

"Oh so you do remove it? Funny I assumed that you slept in it along with the rest of your clothes," mocked the Sheriff.

Sir Guy was about to get angry until the Duchess appeared once again; she had a calming effect on him whenever she made an appearance. The Sheriff rolled his eyes at how easily Sir Guy seemed to lose his head over a woman, who he spent a lot of time bowing to but never taking her hand to kiss it.

In the Sheriff's opinion Sir Guy had a better chance with Duchess Rose than he ever did with Marian, who had always had a soft spot for the outlaw but the Duchess seemed to only recognize him and treat her host with a certain distain.

"Hello Sir Guy," greeted Duchess Rose.

Vasey rolled his eyes; he was getting pretty tired of being invisible to his guest. As far as he was concerned if there was any mushy stuff to be going on it wouldn't be in his castle. He stood up and clapped his hands.

"What a lovely day? Perfect for riding wouldn't you say?" he hinted.

Sir Guy glanced hopefully at the Duchess, who smiled encouragingly at him.

"I'll meet you at the stables if you like," offered Sir Guy.

Vasey hit his own head and walked away from the madness; it was all very well the Duchess giving Prince John reports but he couldn't help but wonder how the Prince would feel about his cousin becoming very attached to the Black Knight who killed a woman in the holy land, who he claimed to have loved.

The ground shook with the thundering of hooves. Considering she had to ride side-saddle, she gave the Lord of Locksley a slight challenge in keeping up with her as he eventually caught up with flowing dark locks that had come unpinned in with the force of the wind against them.

"I haven't had this much air in years," confessed the Duchess.

The steeds both came to a stand-still. Sir Guy could imagine that Prince John kept his cousin under close supervision in London and that was why she left the castle so much while she was visiting them. He had been surprised that day the Duchess arrived at his home personally without an escourt but he had been most pleased with the result of his gift and her personal favour.

"When will you return to London?" asked Sir Guy.

The Duchess laughed.

"Trying to get rid of me already Sir Guy?" she asked.

Sir Guy shook his head and cleared his throat. His horse made to move but he pulled on the reigns to signal that he was not finished.

"Not at all your Grace; I have enjoyed your company very much. I just wondered if when you return if I have your permission to write to you?" asked Sir Guy.

Duchess Rose's face fell slightly. It hadn't been her intention for Sir Guy to become fond of her as their positions made it impossible for anything to happen between them.

"Oh Sir Guy…" she began.

"I don't mean to force you into anything but I can't explain to you how much these last few days have meant to me; you've been like the sun…" started Sir Guy.

Outlaws surrounded the Duchess and Sir Guy with bows and arrows drawn and swords raised. The Duchess' horse took hardly a few paces back before Robin spoke.

"I wouldn't be alone with him if I were you your Grace! He's a danger to women!" warned Robin.

"Oh very nice Hood; threatening a member of the royal family," mocked Sir Guy.

"I'm not threatening her; I am warning her. This arrow is for you if you try any funny business," added Robin.

John walked up to Sir Guy and hooked his present from the Duchess over his staff. Sir Guy made a brief scramble for it but Robin tightened his bow.

"Call it part of your penance for your sins Gisborne!" snapped Robin.

The Duchess folded her arms and glared at Sir Guy expectantly.

"That doesn't belong to him or the poor; I gave that to you personally and it is my wish to see you wearing it," she added.

Sir Guy glared at the Duchess; he had been made a fool of once again by a woman, a woman who knew that Hood would want to steal anything that gave him any sign of happiness. She had planned it all along and that was why she hesitated when he asked if he could write to her.

The Duchess returned to Nottingham; she was a little more generous with her attention to her host as Sir Guy entered the great hall and she refused to look at him. The Duchess secretly felt guilty for toying with the black knight's affections but it was the only way she could draw the outlaws out to figure out what the problem was.

"You used me!" he snapped.

The Sheriff jumped and almost knocked over his drink that the Duchess had poured for him. It made no sense to him when he sent them on their way as love's young dream, only for his henchman to suddenly raise his voice to visiting royalty.

"Gisborne mind your manners!" ordered The Sheriff.

The Duchess held up her hand to prove that she was not offended. She gave Sir Guy the floor and let him say his piece.

"Carry on Sir Guy," she requested.

Sir Guy glared at the Sheriff and the Duchess briefly glanced at him and fought the urge to roll her eyes. She gently placed her hand on the Sheriff's arm.

"Would you give us a moment Sheriff?" she added.

"Your Grace…" warned the Sheriff.

Duchess Rose held up her hand. She didn't want to hear about the danger she was in when it came to being on the receiving end of Sir Guy's displeasure. The Sheriff rolled his eyes and left the hall but left his men stood by the door and made a gesture to them to keep watch.

"You were saying Sir Guy?" she asked, taking the Sheriff's seat.

"You lied to me!" he snapped.

"Did I?" asked the Duchess.

"Don't play me for a fool again! You had it planned all along, you knew that they would try and take it from me!" added Sir Guy.

The Duchess sighed almost fondly at the angry knight. She remained perfectly calm and collected despite how Sir Guy had shouted at her and called her a liar.

"My dear Sir Guy; I have been sent with the task of finding the underlining problem between the law of this town and the outlaws. Granted your gift was partly a worm in order to draw out the fish but it worked. Besides I know what your problem is," explained the Duchess.

Sir Guy shook his head.

"Really?" he asked, coldly.

The Duchess nodded.

"Too much anger and too many outlaws; Can I make a suggestion?" she asked, standing and walking towards him.

"By all means," added Sir Guy, sarcastically.

The Duchess fearlessly linked his arm and treated him like a friend. Sir Guy was put instantly on edge by her touch as he was used to betrayal and fought hard not to push her away.

"Clear your mind when you fight him; picture him as a faceless dummy, emphasis on the dummy if you wish. Now, rather than fight and capturing the outlaws as a unit; pick them off one by one. Isolate your enemy and take him as your own," she whispered.

The Duchess then raised her head from whispering and cleared her throat.

"What an excellent idea Sir Guy? You'll be rid before you know it," she added, removing her arm from his.

Sir Guy was not finished with the Duchess. She made him feel used, inferior and unworthy; he hated feeling small and grabbed her by the arm.

"Tell me, was it part of your plan to belittle me?" he asked.

The guards started forward but the Duchess calmly placed her other hand on the hand that held her in place.

"Sir Guy, troubled one, I have the upmost respect and regard for you. I deliberately gave you a reward that you would be keen to keep hold of but the gift is still yours if you want it. I've enjoyed the time I have spent with you and judging by what you said to me before the outlaws…" replied the Duchess.

Sir Guy released her quickly and the Duchess bit her lip; she had gone too far and she knew it. It would take more than a few captured outlaws to ease the rift between them.

"I made my request to write to someone I thought had mutual respect for me. Your intention is irrelevant to me; I won't be used!" snapped Sir Guy.

The Duchess took a deep breath as he took his leave. The Sheriff hurried back into the hall as Sir Guy stormed out of the room.

"Oh good you're alive," he said.

The Duchess rolled her eyes at him. She pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to figure out a way to get back her only true ally. It had never been her intention to anger Sir Guy although it was good to see that he still felt something for the fairer sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Robin Hood

"Robin!" commanded Duchess Rose.

She went to Sherwood Forest to face the outlaws on her own. Robin Hood appeared by himself leaning on his bow and quite polite towards her considering he hadn't made up his mind about her.

"What can I do for you your Grace?" he asked.

"Return the chain to me; it wasn't really the Black Knight's to have stolen from him. It was a loan from me and belongs to the crown," she replied.

"What crown would that be?" challenged Robin.

"My forefather's; my right as a member of the royal family; I'd like it returned to me in exchange for several coins to aid your cause," replied Duchess Rose.

Robin stopped leaning so idly and glared at the Duchess. He couldn't figure her out and looked around nervously.

"Do you come alone?" he asked.

"Apart from my horse yes; I came in peace and good faith Robin and just want what is mine returning to me. You wouldn't steal the crown jewels would you?" asked Duchess Rose.

Robin rolled his eyes as his conscience got the better of him. The Duchess had the item returned to her and she smiled to herself in relief as she left the forest with not so much as a mark. She made her way to Locksley and sent the guards a warning look so that they wouldn't challenge her again.

"Lord Gisborne?" she inquired.

There was silence so she left the chain on his table in the main hall. When she turned she found herself face to face with the man she was looking for. She hadn't heard him coming and so startled and backed into the table.

"What can I do for you your Grace?" he asked.

"I was just returning something that belongs to you. If there is anything else I can do to mend the bonds of friendship between us let me know," she replied.

Sir Guy glanced in amazement at the return of his most valued possession and then back to the lady who secured it back again.

"How did you do this?" he asked.

"They are of no threat to me. I played nicely and got what I wanted but I hope not at the expense of your displeasure," replied Duchess Rose.

"Your Grace what you have done…" he started.

"You know I don't hear my first name enough? I give you permission to use it," added Rose.

"You must be joking?" asked Sir Guy.

The Duchess smiled warmly at him.

"Oh please Guy, if I may? We're better as friends than not; please don't leave me on my own with that silly old man at the castle. Surely you don't wish that much hardship on me?" she asked.

Sir Guy couldn't help but smirk. If anyone else had insulted the Sheriff it would have been treason and an excuse to have someone put to death but Rose said it so matter of factly that it couldn't be denied.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked, holding up the chain.

Sir Guy tried to fold his arms but Rose was already putting the chain back on him and seemed to gently massage his shoulders.

"Please," she added.

Sir Guy almost tilted back his head but realized that he was playing with fire and liable to get burned if he allowed any further physical contact between them. He was not over Marian by any means, he wasn't eating or sleeping and had no reason to believe that a woman like Rose was interested in him for anything more than his ability to capture outlaws.

"Fine, but can I ask you not to do that?" he asked.

Rose stopped touching him.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Whatever you were doing to my shoulders," he replied with a small smirk.

Rose almost blushed but smiled at him. She appeared back infront of him so that he could see her and to her surprise he actually held her hands for a moment.

"You shouldn't put such hands on a man like me; I'm not the sort of man you should be associating with but as you insist on being in my company, can I at least ask that you keep anything physical to a minimum?" he asked.

Rose felt instantly sorry for her new friend. He noticed her expression change as he released her hands and they hovered in the air for a moment.

"Why is it now that you have said that do I want to wrap my arms around you and assure you I'm here?" she asked.

Sir Guy held up his hands to defend himself from any further physical affection from the visiting royalty.

"That is pity and you can keep it to yourself if it's all the same to you," he replied.

Rose shook her head at him.

"No Guy; listen to me, listen to what I am about to say: I care about you. It isn't pity. I want to help you get back to…" she started.

"If you say human emotion or anything to do with love we are done as friends! I meant every word you keep those royal hands to yourself!" he snapped.

"Guy…" began Rose.

He pointed at the door and gave her quite a cold stare. She left and he followed her to his court yard and saw to it that she was seated upon her horse safely.

"No more Duchess, I can't do this," he pleaded.

Rose went to reach out to him but stopped remembering his request that she didn't touch him as freely as she had already done.

"I'll never ask you for anything Guy, not if I can help it," she pledged.

Sir Guy rested his hand on the steed but only nodded before he sent the steed and its owner away with a heavy smack. Why did women seek to torment him so? On one hand there was Marian who teased him mercilessly with her secret little kisses and touches, while she truly loved another and then there was Rose, Duchess of London, the King's youngest cousin, lavishing him with gifts, facing his enemy with courage, making him took the part of a Lord and yet he couldn't stand to be touched by her.

Treason was something he had only ever come close to. He had tried and failed to kill King Richard but if he felt hard done by once again by a woman he couldn't guarantee the Duchess' safety. He knew how he reacted to heartbreak and it wasn't nice. What if she married some Prince or Duke from France? That would be the end for him and for her as he knew it.

The Duchess returned to the castle at Nottingham feeling a little low. She noticed that a few decorations were going up. It was almost time for a great gathering of noble men and women that she would usually attend in London but the idea of not seeing Sir Guy in London made her reluctant to see her cousin again.

_Your Highness,_

_I wish to remain here for the noble dinner. I still haven't quite figured out the weak link in the chain of command. I have my suspicions of course but believe that the amount of wealth and nobility here will be too much for the outlaws to resist. There is bound to be trouble and then I will be able to deliver you a full report in person._

_Have a lovely ball,_

_Duchess of London_

There was some truth in the letter that she wrote; she was quite suspicious that there would be a raid at the ball and that she would witness first-hand how Nottingham dealt with the problem of outlaws and their light fingers.

As she planned her outfit, jewels and contributions, Rose could only dream of dancing around the hall with Sir Guy as her partner. The idea of the Sheriff putting hands on her made her blood run cold and shiver with disgust. In her opinion it was he, who had no right to put hands on her or have any form of physical contact with her not Guy.

However, she was aware that due to his temperament that Guy was unlikely to dance with anyone that night and she was foolish to get her hopes up in such a manner. If she cared for him as she claimed to, she would have to respect his wishes not to be touched.

_'What did that girl do to him?"_ she wondered.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Robin Hood.

Duchess of London, the belle of the ball was seated on the right hand of the Sheriff with his henchman on his left. She was quite radiant in her gown, tiara and evening gloves whereas Sir Guy only wore the gift she managed to retrieve from the outlaws in order to look the part.

"Doesn't our guest look wonderful?" hinted the Sheriff.

Vasey had noticed a decline in Sir Guy's visits and the time he spent with Duchess Rose and was wondering if the pair had fallen out. However, when he encouraged Sir Guy to pay the Duchess a compliment he responded like a gentleman.

"As usual Sheriff," he said, with a slight smirk.

The feast was soon over and a band began to play. The Duchess declined many offers during the evening and seemed to enjoy watching others dance and be merry. The Sheriff was surprisingly getting a lot of attention leaving the Duchess and Sir Guy alone to talk.

"Have you caught any outlaws yet?" she asked

"No I haven't," he replied, grimly.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, calmly.

There was silence and Sir Guy shook his head. Of course there was nothing she could do; they had tried offering rewards for the capture of outlaws in the past but there was no chance of the locals betraying their only aid.

"Well if there is anything you can think of let me know; weapons, men, gold, silver and that sort of thing I can arrange," she added.

Sir Guy stopped drinking and narrowed his eyes. He had no idea how much her friendship could work to his advantage until she offered him her many services. He had misunderstood the Duchess' affection from the start; she was trying to help him not control him and turn him into some fair lady's husband.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

The Duchess laughed slightly.

"Haven't you been listening to me Guy? Did you honestly think that my friendship wasn't going to profit you any more than a kind word here and there? Really I'm almost offended by your lack of faith," she replied.

Sir Guy leaned closer and the Sheriff noticed the change in mood between them. The Duchess was smirking and Sir Guy looked at her unblinking and as though there was nothing or anybody else in the room.

"What did I say about lepers and women?" he asked aloud.

Robin and his men had already breached the castle and the Sheriff once again had almost captured them himself with the aid of his guards. Of course Sir Guy was nowhere to be seen; he was busy at the ball with his new friend and the Sheriff blamed the Duchess for taking his best chance of capturing outlaws away from him; but he'd never admit it to her or to anyone out of fear for his life.

Meanwhile back at the table, Sir Guy was trying to find out how much his friendship meant to the Duchess.

"You can get me more men?" asked Sir Guy.

"I can get you better men, better quality weapons, the best killers in the world if you wish it," replied Duchess Rose.

Sir Guy smirked at her and they toasted each other. The Sheriff tried to find out what was going on when he sat back down but the pair were very quiet, happy and secretive so much so that news of how the Duchess was going to help him finally be rid of outlaws that Sir Guy held out his hand to her and they danced.

The Sheriff had never seen Sir Guy dance with anyone before; he assumed that after he murdered the woman he loved that he was beyond all hope with women but then along came the Duchess and once again he had some form of human being rather than a damaged killing machine.

The pair were last on the dance floor and Sir Guy had no intention of releasing the Duchess despite the band leaving and the Sheriff shaking his head in disgust as he closed the hall doors behind him and decided to write his own letter to Prince John, who began to get concerned about his cousin.

_Your royal highness,_

_My liege it has come to my attention that the Duchess of London has formed some kind of attachment to Sir Guy of Gisborne despite my best efforts to keep them apart._

_ At the noble's dinner the pair were inseparable. In all my years in Nottingham I have never seen Guy of Gisborne dance with anyone and yet he was the last to leave the dance floor with the Duchess of London. _

_I regret to inform you that I am at a loss of what to do; as well you know Gisborne does not have the best track record when it comes to women he supposedly cares about. I would hate to be responsible for anything to happen to the Duchess that would distress you and the rest of the royal family; I ask that she return to London as soon as possible but I do not have the authority to send her away._

_Please take action to return the Duchess to London and away from Gisborne. My only wish is to ensure no harm will come to her,_

_Vasey_

_Sheriff of Nottingham._

Back in the main hall of the castle; Sir Guy continued to slowly dance on the spot with the Duchess with his arm around her waist and holding her hand.

"I will go to London as soon as I can; I will bring back the best men and the best quality of weapons that I can lay my hands on and send them to your home in Locksley," she said

Sir Guy held her closer to him.

"And what about you? Will you come back?" he asked.

The Duchess gave him a great smile.

"Do you want me to?" she asked.

Sir Guy realized that he was actually the one with his arms around her and stepped away; he had been so wrapped up in their plans that he hadn't even realized that he had broken his own wish to be untouched.

"You're a Duchess…" he began.

"I know what I am but that wasn't the question. Do you want to see me again?" she asked.

Sir Guy was rooted to the spot and Rose began to feel nervous as though scared that he was going to reject her.

"Guy?" she asked.

"I'll never forget all that you have done for me but I can't keep putting you in harm's way," replied Sir Guy, walking away from her.

Rose tried to soothe him and convince him that she didn't think that she was in harm's way when she was around him.

"How am I in danger? Guy we are friends, we are good friends and I would never give you cause to want to harm me. Can't you see I'm not her?" she asked.

Sir Guy turned back and glared at her.

"I am well aware of that! I acknowledge your help, your friendship and your kindness but I can't trust myself to feel anything for you despite how much you care about me; I won't make the same mistake again!" he snapped.

Sir Guy got quite a shock when once again he made to leave the room but Rose practically marched after him and turned him to face her. It was impulsive behaviour on her part and she knew that what she was doing was wrong but it was the only way to make him see how she felt about him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

Sir Guy was caught off guard by her behaviour but he finally understood the chemistry between them. His heart was somehow beating in his ear and his blood had heated up to a point that he was certain it would burst out of his veins. He managed to break the kiss and her hold in order to give her time to reconsider her actions but she looked at him with determination.

"I'm warning you…" he began.

"Consider me warned," she added.

Sir Guy pulled her close to him; he was interested to know how much her passion burned, how she'd respond to him. He was a hard man; everything about him was hard, his stare, his body, his arms, legs and his kiss. Rose thought that her own kiss had been forceful as she was trying to get through to him how she felt about him; but Guy was many steps ahead of her.

Duchess Rose's back hit the table with the force of Sir Guy's kiss. She was no longer in control of her senses; all she wanted was Sir Guy's lips against hers and their bodies against each other. It wasn't until she heard the rip of her dress that she came back to reality.

"Guy no!" she cried, pushing him away.

The black knight came to his senses and he knew he was in trouble the moment he opened his eyes and saw torn satin and pale skin. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head in despair.

"I told you, I warned you…" he began.

"Guy, darling…" she tried, trying to cover the tear of her dress.

"No! No more!" he commanded.

"I forgive you," she pleaded.

Sir Guy turned around angrily and grabbed her by both of her arms with a mixture of passion and anger about him.

"You forgive me? Would you have forgiven me if I had taken you? Would you have forgiven me when you lost your title, home, wealth?" he asked.

Rose nodded and tried to kiss him but he turned his head in annoyance.

"We can't go on like this; this is a nightmare waiting to happen!" he added.

Rose shook her head in disagreement. As far as she was concerned there was nothing wrong with how they felt about each other only their circumstances and the depth of their feelings that was meant for those who had taken vows of marriage.

"No Guy it isn't. I have never been happier then when I am with you. There just seems to be this feeling between us that clouds our judgement when we're alone together. Please don't leave me because of a torn gown," she pleaded.

Sir Guy's grip lessened on her arms and she moved a strand of his hair from his face. He gently brushed her face with the back of his hand before he spoke.

"Better a torn gown, than a torn you. I'm sorry Duchess, your Grace…" he added, leaving.

"No, no, no, Guy," begged Rose.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Robin Hood

Sir Guy returned to Locksley and did not return to the castle for many days until he was dragged from his bed in the middle of the night, during a fitful night's sleep about the women in his life past and future. Prince John had arrived in Nottingham with the letter from the Sheriff and he was not impressed with the Lord of Locksley.

"Do you love me Gisborne?" he asked.

"Yes my Prince," replied Sir Guy, breathless after his struggling.

"Is that so? I hear that you have become rather attached to my cousin the Duchess," added the Prince.

Sir Guy remained silent. He was certain that the Prince did not know about what happened after the noble's dinner because he would have been sure to have Rose present also.

"Well Gisborne? Do you deny it?" added the Prince.

"She's a…" began Sir Guy.

"Be careful Gisborne; I am on my way to see my dear cousin and if I feel for one second that you have mistreated or misled her I will be back for your head," he warned.

Sir Guy took a deep breath.

"I have nothing but the upmost admiration for every member of the royal family; my time with the Duchess has been precious to me but I know my place," he added.

Prince John frowned and clenched his fist. He had never heard anything like it in all his days; a knight and a Duchess? Surely his cousin had more sense than to wish to marry below her station? He ordered Sir Guy away, back to his home and continued on his way to Nottingham.

Duchess Rose slept in her bed but the sound of horses woke her and caused her to look out of the window to gaze upon the royal carriage. As she wasn't expecting a visit, Rose covered herself up and knocked on the door of the Sheriff in order to warn him that he had company.

"We have to go. He's here," warned Rose.

"Who?" asked the Sheriff.

"John," added Rose.

The Sheriff's eyes widened and he ran down the hall with Rose close behind him. They managed to reach the court yard in time as the sun began to rise. It was too early for either of them to form a real sentence upon the Prince's arrival so they both simply got down on one knee as he left the carriage.

"Oh come now there was no need for the welcoming party Rose; I just need to speak to my cousin," he said.

The Sheriff was keen to hang around but Rose knew that the Prince had come not as royalty but as family. She stood up and gently steered the Sheriff back to his castle.

"Go and get some sleep Sheriff," she said, kindly.

"But, but, the Prince," began the Sheriff, nervously.

"Is here for me; Official royal business," explained Rose.

Prince John shook his head.

"Don't go too far Vasey!" he ordered.

The Sheriff shuddered in fear as he reached the castle. Rose and the Prince gracefully walked arm in arm to the main hall. The Prince took the main chair and gestured for Rose to join him at his side like an equal.

"Good morning cousin," said Prince John.

"Good morning," added Rose.

"Now, I know I wasn't due to visit but I have received a very concerning report about you and the Lord of Locksley. I want to hear your views and I want the truth. We are family and we are royalty; I will be offended beyond belief if you lie to me," warned Prince John.

Sir Guy feared for his life and the reputation of the Duchess; he decided to go to Nottingham personally and plead his case to the Prince and to the Duchess. He only hoped that Rose wasn't going to tell her cousin everything about them.

Rose was struggling to confess everything that had happened between her and Sir Guy since she arrived in Nottingham. There was the case of dealing with outlaws, his reaction to affection, what happened when they got intimate, his violent mood swings and none of it making a difference to how she felt about him.

"What have you heard?" asked Duchess Rose.

"Don't insult me now; I have a brain and I can read. Do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way? I have already spoken to the man in question. He was very brief out of fear; he is a subject but you are family and I have to know what I am dealing with," replied Prince John.

The Duchess took a deep breath and struggled to meet the eyes of her cousin. She knew that Sir Guy was beneath her in the grand scheme of things but she also knew that John was bound to show mercy because she was his blood and his favourite member of the royal family.

"I have been here for many weeks now. When I first arrived I was almost ignored until Sir Guy took courage and settled me into the castle. At first I used him to see what the problem was here and rewarded him with a shiny chain that he favours but once I saw the problem, we started talking, spending time together…"

Duchess Rose was stalling and choosing her words most carefully in order to keep Sir Guy out of trouble with the Prince. By that time Sir Guy left his horse randomly outside of the castle and ran towards the great hall before the Duchess could tell the Prince anything else about how she felt about Sir Guy.

The doors flew open and the Duchess jumped as Sir Guy entered the room. He gave her a warning look as the Prince glared at the intrusion.

"Now Gisborne you are just trying my patience…" began the Prince.

"I asked her to stay away, I asked her not to put hands on me and she defied me," gasped Sir Guy.

The Duchess closed her eyes for a moment as she couldn't believe that Sir Guy had decided to protect himself rather than explain what the real situation was between them. It would do no good asking him how he could do that to her infront of Prince John as she still wanted to protect him.

"Is that true?" asked Prince John.

"I fought hard in my way for Sir Guy's friendship and I believed that I had feelings for him," she replied.

"Believed?" asked Sir Guy.

The Duchess walked towards him and looked close to tears.

"I was going to tell Prince John that I thought we had something special and that it was me who made my feelings clear but if my love isn't welcome…" started Rose.

"Love?" repeated Prince John, in astonishment.

Even Sir Guy looked surprised at the term she had used. He assumed that it was merely a whim or sheer lust that she felt for him. Love was different; love made him rethink the case he was about to plead to Prince John.

"If my love isn't welcome perhaps I should return to London, send you what you need to capture the outlaws and never return. I was a fool to think that you would ever see me as anything apart from a Duchess with a fancy," added Rose.

Prince John crossed his arms.

"Gisborne…" he began angrily.

"Your highness if I may? The Duchess might have defied me and pursued me but I couldn't have been happier when I received her company and the affection she chose to give me. I know she's a Duchess and your cousin and I have no right to ask this of you; but I ask your permission to court her with every intention of marriage if it is permitted," added Sir Guy.

Prince John went a strange colour and the Duchess smiled warmly and stood beside the man she loved and looked hopefully at her cousin. Prince John could only stare at them as the Duchess linked her arms around Sir Guy's and placed her head on his arm lovingly.

"I'm dreaming; I have to be…" began Prince John.

"Your highness I am begging you to consider this; this whole outlaw thing could be solved in days," began Duchess Rose.

"Do you really think I am that stupid? Do you honestly believe that if I let my precious cousin in the arms of that lady killer that Nottingham would belong to me again?" asked Prince John, angrily.

Sir Guy looked to the empty side of him in shame and hurt but the Duchess did not release him in disgust or fear like most women would have; if anything she held his arm tighter to her and defended him.

"I believe in him! He has a wonderful plan to get to them; he just needs the resources. Won't you please consider…?" begged Rose.

Prince John cried out in frustration and the Duchess fell silent. Sir Guy distanced himself from Rose and a brave Sheriff, who was on his way to his own hall, suddenly scuttled back to his chambers in order to save his own skin.

Prince John held up his hand to stop his cousin saying anything else that would offend his ears and mind. He was starting to regret sending her to do his bidding to begin with and was becoming exceedingly worried that with no heir of his own Rose had a claim to the throne along with the husband that she decided upon. Sir Guy had no right to wear the crown as far as he was concerned, he was French and he was a killer; Prince John had never killed a man himself, only ever given the order.

"You want me to send an army of men and weapons into the care of your lover so that this pitiful part of the country can eventually bow to my every whim? And then what? You intend to marry this black knight? Think of your status! Think of the crown!" snapped Prince John.

The Duchess narrowed her eyes as she understood the Prince's hostilities towards her lover. It had nothing to do with his title or lack of influence in the country, it was to do with the idea of her being second in line to the throne the way the country stood and that any man who was her own could become the future kind of England.

"Duchess?" asked Sir Guy, due to her silence.

The Prince smirked at him and sent him out of the hall so that he could speak with the Duchess alone. To his surprise Rose released him quite quickly as though his touch was harmful to her but she shuddered when the door closed.

Sir Guy stood alone in the hallway for a few moments. He heard an irritating whistle and saw the Sheriff come into view mainly to mock him and verbally attack him.

"Who's been a silly boy? Who has been once again, driven mad by a female? I have to hand it to you Gisborne that when you climb the career ladder, you aim pretty high," added the Sheriff.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sir Guy.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"You need a lesson in succession my boy; King Richard is knee deep in sand, blood and guts and it is only a matter of time before it is his own. Prince John has left it rather late in the day and hasn't yet thought about securing his line, which leaves his cousin as next in line to the throne of England! Your Duchess has the power to put a crown on your head as well as share your bed Gisborne! Do you honestly think the Prince will stand for that?" he asked, sarcastically.

Sir Guy's face fell. Of course it seemed clear to him once the Sheriff had explained the state of the Royal family to him. She wasn't just the Prince's cousin but the heir to his throne as he had none to call his own. He didn't need to hear it from the Sheriff or from Prince John; he was no King of England no matter who he bedded. The madness with the Duchess had to end and quickly but she was too intelligent to fall for any pretence that he had stopped caring or loving her.

"I can't be King," added Sir Guy.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Of course not you twit! You're not even a decent Lord and you only have a handful of villagers and you can't keep them in check let alone a whole country!" snapped the Sheriff.

The men jumped when the main hall doors opened once again. The Prince walked on and barked some orders that Sir Guy did not catch as the Sheriff ran after him and went to see that his will was done. Instead Sir Guy went back into the hall to find the Duchess looking very formal considering she remained in her nightwear with a simple robe over herself.

"You will receive what I have promised. You will go with the Prince to London to collect your men, weapons and so on. I will not be joining you as I have other matters to deal with; I have to cleanse my soul and my mind. I cannot stay here," she declared.

Sir Guy started to approach her but the Duchess held up her hand in protest.

"No Sir Guy that will be all. You and I know who we are and what we are to each other but no more and no less. You leave at noon," she commanded.

"Duchess what are saying?" he asked.

The Duchess' stare softened slightly; she had been commanding since she was reminded of who she was by her cousin. She was not some young girl seeking any husband that she could, anyone that she fancied; she was as good as the future Queen and she had a responsibility to her subjects and that included Sir Guy.

"We can't be together Sir Guy; the impracticalities are endless. I leave Nottingham with a heavy and yet empty heart but as a royal I have a responsibility to the realm before I take my own needs into consideration," replied the Duchess.

Sir Guy gasped slightly.

"Is this about the Prince? Give me time, give me a few weeks, I am sure I can get him to see me differently," he began.

The Duchess let out a sigh and shook her head.

"SIR GUY YOU ARE NOT LISTENING TO ME! WE CANNOT BE TOGETHER BECAUSE OF WHO I AM!" She bellowed.

Sir Guy hadn't heard a woman shout at him in many moons. It made him think of Marian and her betrayal once again and he reached for his sword once again. The Duchess was aware of his movements and stood up from where she was.

"Guy…" she began.

"You dare to come into my life, say you care, say you love me and then turn me away…" began Sir Guy, threateningly.

"I have not rejected your love. I am merely stating why we cannot be husband and wife there is a difference. Don't do something that will endanger your life as you know it; while the Prince lives you cannot be mine. I cannot ask you so do not ask me," she added.

The knight drew his blade.

"I have nothing. I might as well be nothing," he argued.

"Guy, will you listen to me just once? I still love you, I still want you but we can't be together unless I…" began the Duchess.

Sir Guy's blade began to lower and the Duchess placed her hand on his; it shook violently and he dropped his sword with a clang against the stone floor. She leant forward and put her lips to his once again and he was as helpless as a baby in the woods.

"I know what I must do," she added.

The Duchess left Sir Guy as good as on his knees. He struggled to stand and return his sword into place as Rose ran to her room and got dressed. She picked up her most formal tiara and a handful of other jewels that she knew should only belong to the members of the royal family.

Before the Prince could reach his carriage in the court yard with Sir Guy at his side and the Sheriff about to wave them off; The Duchess ran down the steps of the castle and called out for the Prince's attention.

"Wait! Your highness wait for me please!" she begged.

Prince John turned to her and frowned in confusion as she curtsied low before him and placed her belongings at his feet. Sir Guy took several steps back in astonishment at the Duchess and her actions.

"I renounce my title and my claim to the throne of England; it holds no interest to me. What is a Queen without a husband and king? Nothing my Prince, she is no better than a peasant on the street. I can't be royalty and be happy so I choose a new life; a different life. I want a life with Sir Guy of Gisborne if it is his wish," she added.

Silence filled the courtyard like heavy rain in the spring. Prince John developed a ringing in his ears after his cousin's words that made it difficult for him to fully process what she had said to him. Sir Guy of Gisborne had eyes that were certain to fall out of their sockets if they became any wider as he understood exactly what Rose was doing and why. A woman loved him more than the crown of merry old England. He was more precious to her than a crown and a country; he didn't believe that such love existed, it was strong, it was powerful and it managed to silence the Prince Regent as he began to gesture at both the jewels and the woman infront of him.

"You wish to abdicate from the royal family, to be with a common black knight, a murderer and general nasty piece of work? What exactly would you have me tell Richard on his return?" asked Prince John.

"Tell him the truth and he can send for me if he wishes and if he returns. There is more to Sir Guy than what you have stated. I haven't seen any evidence of the character flaws you have accused him of. Richard would never bless this or accept it but I will personally take the full force of his displeasure should he return. I am begging you John; let me be," she pleaded.

Sir Guy dared to step forward but the Prince sent him an angry look that stopped him in mid-step towards the former Duchess of London.

"I bet you haven't told her everything that happened in the Holy Land have you?" he sneered.

Rose's eyes narrowed; her information about the Holy Land and Sir Guy was only that he had murdered his lover Marian as she chose Robin Hood rather than him. She knew nothing of Marian defending the king from Sir Guy.

As for Sir Guy, he was too clever to fall for Prince John's mind games and how he tried to shift the entire blame onto him hoping that he would keep quiet but Sir Guy refused to lie to a woman who had given up a kingdom to be with him.

"And under whose command did I carry out that task?" asked Sir Guy.

Prince John snarled at him snapped his fingers and the jewels were gone and he was in his carriage away from Rose and Sir Guy.

"I wish you luck former Duchess of London! You have made your bed and let's see how Richard feels when he learns that you fell for his attempted assassin!" snapped Prince John.

Rose started forward after the carriage at the Prince's words but he had already given the order to be taken away from Nottingham that very moment. She turned back to Sir Guy with pure fury; Richard was still her cousin and although he had always been more serious and less fun that John, she still loved him as part of her family; the three of them had grown up more like siblings rather than cousins.

"How could you?" she asked.

"Don't do this! Why do you think? The Prince wants to be King; not regent and the only way he can do that is if the King is killed in the Holy Land. Twice he has sent me and twice I have failed because of Robin Hood and Marian the second time. If I refused he would put me to death and if I was caught; can't you see that either way I would be convicted for treason?" asked Sir Guy.

Rose sighed as her temper began to simmer in understanding of Sir Guy's predicament. Either way he chose he could not have won. At least if he succeeded in murdering Richard he would have had a better chance of living; now his only hope was that Rose would be able to cast the vote for mercy if Richard ever returned.

"What would you have me do Guy?" asked Rose.

Sir Guy reached out his black, gloved hand to her.

"Come to Locksley, be mine, help me right my many wrongs. I can't do it alone," he replied.

The Sheriff had almost had his fill of the whole situation between his henchman and the former Duchess but he was interested to see if she still wanted to be with him; she knew what he was and how damaged he was and how he had twice attempted to kill her cousin King Richard. He was also aware that if he returned the Sheriff was also in danger of losing his head; the girl was his only hope of survival. If she rejected Sir Guy, he was more than happy to provide her with lodgings until her last days and grant her a different title without marriage as he simply did not have the patience for women.

Rose was torn as she looked at Sir Guy's hand. She stood before him without a title and without any prospects. Her only hope of living in comfort was to accept his hand and become Lady of Gisborne and Locksley but she was scared of him as due to her renouncing her title he wouldn't be killed if he harmed her.

"Guy I'm scared," she confessed.

Sir Guy attempted to look at her kindly and stepped forward with his hand outstretched to her. He knew that she had lost faith in him and that he had his work cut out for him in order to restore her faith in him.

"I'm of no threat to you; you are everything to me, part of me, the reason for my being and Duchess or not I will treat you as my Queen. I love you Rose," he admitted.

Rose slowly reached out her hand and Sir Guy pulled her closer to him.

"No more trips to the Holy Land; let Richard be," she begged.

"Rose…" began Sir Guy.

"Promise me! Let me deal with John and Richard upon his return but don't go back to that place," she added.

Sir Guy sighed and gently pushed dark strands of hair out of Rose's face before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"On my honour as your Lord and your future husband," he pledged.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Robin Hood

Robin Hood refused to believe what he heard about the reason the Duchess of London was staying at Locksley, in less fancy gowns and jewels with his enemy. Some said that Prince John stripped the title from Rose but others knew that she had given it up freely in order to be with Sir Guy. On top of that he had also heard that the wedding was going to be held at Nottingham castle with every abled bodied guard around every inch of the building in order to prevent any mishaps or wedding crashers.

There was to be a Lady of Locksley and she was a former Duchess, who had given up everything in order to be with Sir Guy. Robin couldn't understand it no matter how many sleepless nights he stared at the sky; he felt lost when he lost Locksley and couldn't imagine giving up a royal bloodline and crown for a man as dark as Sir Guy of Gisborne. Was she sick or stupid?

"She lied to me; she made out that she was on my side in this," stated Robin.

"No she didn't Robin; she traded with you to get back that chain for the man she loved. She never said that she was on your side. For weeks there had been rumours about her sending Gisborne men and weapons. At least this way with no crown she can't get to us," explained John.

"No but she can improve Gisborne. He has been weak due to lack of personal care, sleep, food, strength and reflexes. With a woman at his side he will be back to how he was before the Holy Land," added Robin.

The outlaws looked uncomfortable.

"But what can we do about it? She loves him and that castle has never been so heavily manned in all of history. They're going to get married and there is nothing we can do about it," explained Alan.

Robin developed a strange madness. He armed himself with bow, arrows and a dagger, he headed towards Locksley and didn't say a word to his friends about where he was going or why but they had a bad feeling and it didn't take them long to decide to follow him.

Locksley looked a little different in the daylight compared to the dark days it had suffered previously. Sir Guy was a lot more bearable and taxed a little less and his future bride gave the local children lessons on numbers and famous tales. The sun was shining and trade was good in the village of Locksley once again. Sir Guy's head was turned by the sound of Rose laughing as a child placed a crown of daisies on her head; it filled him with hope that someday she would be playing with their own children in the summer, picking flowers with the girls as he trained his sons to be fantastic swordsmen and young Lords of Locksley.

Robin was blinded by hate and the need for revenge. He did not see or hear that his people were once again content. If he couldn't be with the woman he loved more than anything, who loved him in equal measure then neither could Sir Guy. He lifted his hood over his face and took an arrow from behind him and took his aim on the former Duchess as she saw to a fallen child, who had tripped and grazed his knee on the path.

The other outlaws skidded to a halt as they saw Rose tend to the small boy's wound by tearing her dress and using the material as a bandage; they were moved by her kindness but John saw Robin struggling to get a clear shot and ran forward to distract him.

"Go home!" he ordered.

Startled by such a large man running at her, Rose picked up the child that she was helping and ran back towards the village. Robin lowered his bow when he saw John and the other outlaws forced themselves at him as Rose took shelter in Locksley manor.

Sir Guy noticed Rose running with a child close to her and excused himself from the business he was tending to in order to check on her.

"My love?" he asked.

"Outlaws ran at us. I don't know why; we have been good to the people, we have been fair but firm I don't understand. They're not acting on the behalf of the people…" explained Rose, settling down the child and removing the bandage to check on the wound.

Sir Guy snapped his fingers and ordered that the child be seen by the physician and taken home while he went to investigate the issue at hand. He heard reports that the largest of the outlaws seemed to be warning his future wife away from danger and that there was sounds of a struggle coming from the woods.

"He's after you. Our home is too open and you are too much at risk here before the wedding; he's after revenge and he won't stop until you are dead. I am almost grateful to the other men for saving you but they have all committed crimes that I cannot pardon. You have to go to Nottingham; I will send you with a handful of men to protect you. I'll not have him shoot his arrows into you; you are mine!" he growled angrily.

Rose tried to sooth Sir Guy but he was in a terrible rage. He felt sick, angry and scared all at the same time. The thought of Hood killing his bride made him almost as mad as Robin as he fought his friends in order to get back to Locksley to finish what he had started.

"Robin you are better than that!" snapped John.

"Did you not see the people? The children? They were happy Robin! She's brought peace to your village. The people are trading and the children are learning and playing," explained Much.

"He killed Marian! I'll kill her! That is justice!" snapped Robin.

"We are justice for the people not ourselves! Do you realize what you have done? He'll send her to Nottingham and his mood will darken and he will take it out on the people of Locksley right up until he is married," argued John.

Robin continued to struggle.

"I have broken into that castle more times than I can count. What makes him think that she's safe there? There are windows and I have disguises. I will get to her one way or another!" he added.

John knocked him out and tired him to a tree for good measure. Sir Guy watched from Locksley manor as Rose rode to Nottingham with a handful of his men to protect her. She looked back at him only once and he looked away in pain. Robin would pay for what he had done and what he had caused him to do.

Since her time in Locksley before Robin tried to kill her, Rose had tended to his fevers in the night when the memories returned and the nightmares began. She had mopped his brow, stroked his hair and kept him hydrated up to a point where she had fallen asleep on the chair next to his bed just so that he could steal a few hours sleep each night.

Once again Sir Guy would face sleepless and lonely nights; the Sheriff looked idly up at Rose when she entered the main hall. There was no need for him to roll out the red carpet or sound the trumpets but he did mock the sound with his mouth.

"The Duchess of Locksley at my hall once more! What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I need to stay; I was almost killed today," explained Rose.

"By outlaws? Is that so? I heard that your future husband was being all nicey-nice and that everyone was happy. Or is it more personal for our dear outlaw? Eye for an eye and woman for a woman. How unfortunate?" added the Sheriff, with a hint of amusement to his voice.

"The manor isn't as…" began Rose.

The Sheriff had looked forward to that moment. Rose had been cold and snooty towards him back when she had first arrived in Nottingham and he was keen to establish some kind of authority over her upon her return without a title and the threat of Prince John.

"Ask me nicely and I'll consider keeping you safe," added the Sheriff.

Rose narrowed her eyes. She didn't have the threat of the Prince Regent but she was pretty convinced that Sir Guy wouldn't take too kindly to the Sheriff forcing her to beg for sanctuary.

"Might I trouble you for a room safe from outlaws?" she asked.

The Sheriff tilted his head.

"There should have been a 'Sheriff' in there somewhere," he hinted.

Rose tutted at him and turned to leave but the guards refused to let her pass as the Sheriff had ordered them to do so.

"There's room for you and there is room for improvement on your part as a grateful guest," he added.

The doors opened and Sir Guy glared at the Sheriff, who stopped smirking and toying with Rose as he had been doing.

"You will treat her exactly the same as when she was a Duchess. I will pay for her keep and I am good for it as you know!" ordered Sir Guy.

He placed his arm protectively around Rose. She leaned into him as the whole thing was becoming a bit too much for her. She was tired from running and from riding. The Sheriff rolled his eyes and sent them to Rose's old room.

"But I want no funny business! This is a respectable home Gisborne and you don't have any rights over her yet!" snapped the Sheriff.

Sir Guy sent him a filthy look before settling in his bride to be for the evening and held her close before he left her.

"I'll put it right; one way or another," he promised.

Tears ran down Rose's face as she gripped leather arms and begged him not to leave her in the castle on her own.

"Stay with me Guy; don't leave me," she wept.

"Not tonight; we'll get through this," he soothed, kissing her on the cheek.

Sir Guy left the castle when it was dark and met a few riders on his way home. They stopped infront of him and seemed to await his orders.

"Burn it; burn the whole lot of that forest and see to it that there are no survivors," he ordered.

There was a sickness in both Locksley and the forest; it was caused by the need for revenge, protection and hatred. The Sheriff had no idea what his henchman was planning as he led the attack on Sherwood but he saw the smoke from his bedroom window and cried out. He banged on the door that led to Rose's chamber and barged through when she opened it and pointed to the smoke.

"Oh my…" she began.

"Stop him!" ordered the Sheriff.

Rose didn't think about what she was doing when she dressed and ran to the stables for a horse to rescue the outlaws who did not deserve to burn to death and what if the fire spread? She broke the habit of a lifetime and mounted her steed as a man rather than a lady in order to get some speed.

The outlaws were sleeping when the smoke began to take over the forest. Alan supposed he had left the fire burning and hardly opened an eye but soon realized that the flames from their fire had long gone . He forced himself awake and looked around the forest before he quickly and loudly woke his friends.

"Robin get up! John! Much!" he ordered.

"Shut up Alan," grumbled Much in his sleep.

Alan slapped him around the head and Much got up angrily before he realized why he had been awoken and turned to Robin and did the same.

They heard the sound of horses hooves and saw dark figures approaching them. The outlaws got separated in the struggle to get out of the forest through the smoke and to avoid the flames. By this time all of the villages had noticed the commotion and rushed to help the outlaws but Sir Guy and his men were keen to see the deed done.

Rose struggled to find anyone in the forest. She was getting closer to the fire as she called out for Robin in order to save him but only found Much and dragged him up on her horse as they struggled through the smoke to find the others.

"What are you doing?" asked Much.

"This has to stop. Your master and mine they can't go on like this!" replied Rose.

John and Alan made it out of the forest and fought off a handful of Sir Guy's men as Robin struggled through the smoke. He assumed his moments were numbered when he heard horses feet and fell to his knees coughing and spluttering for air. Much and Rose found him and took him to safety not too far from the fight that the other outlaws were having.

Rose dragged Robin off the horse and massaged his lungs to get the smoke out of his lungs. He coughed repeatedly and tried to shrug Rose off him and then he lunged at her but Much protected her.

"No Robin she saved us! This has to stop! You and Gisborne will end up setting fire to Nottingham and then where will we be?" asked Much.

Sir Guy heard the commotion and looked over to see Rose, covered in black smoke stains and dangerously close to his enemy. He assumed that he was up to no good and charged forward with his sword out and meaning business.

"Robin I am of no threat to you; I am from the royal family. I am Richard's cousin too. If you kill me he will never forgive you. I might have renounced my title but Richard will always see me as his little cousin," she pleaded.

Rose's eyes widened as Sir Guy pressed his sword against the back of Robin's neck. She held out her hand as he was about to strike.

"No Guy let him be! He's grieving for his wife. Enough blood has been spilt and he has suffered enough; you both have. It is time you called a truce," pleaded Rose.

Sir Guy glared at Rose.

"No woman of mine defends scum like him!" he snapped.

Rose lunged forward and knocked Sir Guy off balance as the outlaws made a run for it. Robin had no choice but to drop his attempt on her life as she had saved him twice from Sir Guy's attempts on his life despite the love she felt from him.

"We can't go on like this Guy!" she cried, holding his wrists to the ground.

Sir Guy paused only for a moment. His feelings for Rose were getting the better of him again; she was weak in comparison to him and yet she had him on his back and without his sword. Rose was lying on top of him, something he didn't expect until his wedding night. Was he a man or a mouse? He flipped her underneath him in order to regain some authority over her; despite being almost enjoyable he did not like being so unmanned in public as the sun was rising and the fire in the forest was almost out.

"What is wrong with you? He is my enemy!" he shouted.

"You killed his wife and stole his home. In return he has stolen some food, some coins and one chain that I managed to recover. You have wronged him more than he has wronged you; Robin has some honour left. He won't kill me after tonight," she warned.

Rose struggled as Sir Guy's weight began to get uncomfortable for her and he showed no signs of letting her go.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"I saved him twice tonight; he is in my debt for two life times. Be at peace Guy; we can have everything you ever wanted now," replied Rose.

Sir Guy liked the sound of that. There was comfort in Rose's words but also some doubt as he doubted that Robin's mercy would pass through to him but he liked the idea of his wedding going to plan and being able to start a family with Rose.

"Everything?" he asked, kissing her neck.

Once again the sound of horse's hooves reached the edge of the forest and Sir Guy looked up and found a very angry looking Sheriff. He had had no rest for the night and he had almost witnessed his home burn if the people hadn't rallied to save the forest and the outlaws.

"Do you like it hot Gisborne?" he asked, angrily.

"I made a mistake; I was angry," explained Sir Guy.

"You always do this Gisborne! You lose your head every time a woman comes into your life. I expected it to be different this time with her actually feeling the same way but no you just nearly set a whole town on fire with your need for protection!" snapped the Sheriff.

Both Sir Guy and Rose got to their feet.

"Sheriff I have personally put the matter to bed. The outlaws won't bother Locksley again; I have solved the problem…" began Rose.

"Is that so? Well then there will be a wedding in Nottingham with no hiccups won't there?" asked the Sheriff.

Sir Guy looked at the Sheriff questioningly; their wedding wasn't planned for another month and the Sheriff seemed to be hinting that he was going to bring it forward.

"The sooner the better don't you think?" he asked.

"There's so much we haven't…" began Rose.

"Then I suggest more time planning your wedding and less time being second mother to half of your village," sneered the Sheriff.

The Sheriff decided that the wedding of the year would be in a matter of two weeks. Rose had no gown and Sir Guy hadn't found any ring for her that would be suitable for her as he still perceived her as royalty.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC

A/N: Thank you very much for the handful of reviews. Don't worry there is a lot going on with my imagination and there is even a sequel in the works. I'm sorry if I have upset any 'Guy-haters' for a better term but I am a big fan of the character and have been for a few years now.

There was so much to do and nowhere near the kind of quality that Sir Guy wanted for his bride. The flowers were never fresh enough and there was no satin or fur for the gown to be made from. It was a disaster as far as Sir Guy was concerned but the former Duchess saw the positive side of things; the fact that she was marrying the man she loved and there was no one to tell her what colour she would be having made her feel blessed and lucky.

"You can't get married with wild flowers as your bouquet," ordered Sir Guy.

Rose chuckled slightly.

"And what do you know about flowers my lord? Some of them are quite pretty and have been used in other weddings that I have attended," she replied.

"No wife of mine will look back on her wedding day with regret!" he snapped.

"Why would I? I am marrying the man I love," she argued.

Sir Guy grumbled and gave her a stare that told her that it wasn't what he meant. His guards that stood at the door struggled not to smirk as his fiancée wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him and kissed him.

"It will be perfect as long as we both turn up and say our vows. Besides you still have that chain I gave you. You're the Prince that never made it to the palace as far as I am concerned," she whispered.

Sir Guy smirked at her comforting words. Who would have thought it? He had the perfect woman in more ways than one and most of his troubles had been eased by her. However the night terrors still have him some troubles and it worried him that it would interfere with his marital rights.

"There are several things wrong with how you perceive me," informed Sir Guy.

Rose smiled warmly at him and sat on his knee like it was her own chair much to his surprise. It never ceased to surprise him how forward she was with her affection towards him.

"Guy, you had me from the moment you bowed as the Sheriff did nothing but stare and stammer at my arrival in these parts. As a Duchess I sat through many gatherings at the palace and other grand houses as one Duke, Arch Duke or whatever waltzed me around a room once and took me back to my seat. None of them interested me and I refused to become of interest to them; my dear father begged me to make the effort but he never did get to see me married. He did however tell me that my heart was the key to finding the one; if I think he's the one then I am probably right," explained Rose.

Sir Guy looked at her thoughtfully.

"You think your father would have approved this marriage?" he asked.

Rose smiled warmly.

"My father loved me; he'd have seen me happy. Richard on the other hand might be a little more hard to convince," she added.

Sir Guy stood up quite quickly.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"I mean that I will have my work cut out for me should Richard return. The most we can hope for is exile," explained Rose.

Sir Guy folded his arms and gave her a stern look.

"And where do you suggest we go?" he asked.

"France," replied Rose.

Sir Guy raised an eyebrow at her. He had no idea what possessed her to reply so quickly and so easily as though it were the most obvious thing in the world to her.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"You are French are you not? It seems a logical move to make if we had to of course. Unless you'd prefer Spain or Germany? I am fluent in all three languages," replied Rose.

Sir Guy chuckled darkly as a woman approached the door and knocked quite nervously.

"I'm here to fit your wedding dress my lady," she informed, timidly.

Rose smiled at the woman and linked arms with her as though she had known her for many years. She talked to her in an excited tone as Sir Guy shook his head with fondness.

"I have been waiting for you all day; don't be nervous I'm sure we can work something out between us," added Rose.

The seamstress was put at ease and fed well as she worked with Rose on the dress and colours. The material was a little more course than she was used to but the workmanship was perfect and it was probably the finest thing that she had ever made. It was white with yellow lining and fore-sleeves; there was even a beautiful white veil with a lovely hair pin to fix it in place.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything more fancy," explained Mary.

"I am a Lady of Locksley now Mary; I will wear what is made in Locksley. I renounced my royalty and I meant it; I love the Lord of Locksley and I hope in time the people of Locksley will learn to love me back," added Rose.

Mary the seamstress looked uncomfortable as she pinned the dress on the future lady of Locksley and Rose noticed and gave her a questioning look.

"If I may? The people of Locksley have no issue with you as nobility or that kind of thing; it is your choice of husband that worries them. Sir Guy hasn't always been as fair but firm with us as he has been since you arrived in Nottingham. He was…" she began.

Mary went silent as she decided to be careful about what she said about the Lord of Locksley infront of his future wife. There were rumours that Prince John was still using the former Duchess to keep order in Locksley and Nottingham.

Rose sat down and politely gestured for Mary to join her for a glass of water and some fruit. Her new dress was hung on the door and she was back in her rather plain but clean and well pressed clothes.

"I know the man I'm about to marry isn't known for his patience; but I really believe that love, my love can maybe soften his demeanour a little and who knows what any youngsters might do. You know the bachelor Sir Guy might have been hard on you but perhaps a married man might understand the people more," she explained, kindly.

Sir Guy did his best to look presentable on the morning of his wedding. He owed his new wife so much that he only wished that he could make his soul as clean as the rest of him. He was dooming her to a life of fitful nights and fevers but he wasn't completely reformed as he was too selfish to ask Rose to reconsider because of it. He needed her in his life, as his wife and by his side for the rest of his days.

That day Sir Guy wore a white shirt and black jacket under his black and silver chain. He was leaving Locksley on horseback when an arrow blocked his path and a hooded figure walked towards him. Sir Guy sighed in disbelief as he dismounted his steed and drew his sword.

"Not now Hood!" he snapped.

"That was a warning and a blessing Gisborne; I'm not here to stop you or to kill you. Rose is good for Locksley and I hate to admit it but she is good for you too. She'll make you a better man and in some ways I think she already has. That is no ordinary woman you are marrying; she is still England if anything happens to the men of the royal family by blood. She also is in possession of two life debts of mine that I intend to repay one day. You don't deserve her but she doesn't seem to realize that; you'll treat her well Gisborne or next time it will be in your head," threatened Robin.

He walked away from the direction he came and Sir Guy sheathed his sword and continued on his way to Nottingham. Hood had told him nothing that he wasn't already aware of; most of what he had said was the reason that he was marrying her.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC

Rose was nervous as her maids dressed her for the day and did her hair for her. The Sheriff had minimalized the guards around the castle as the bride claimed that there would be no fouls at her wedding because she had created some bond with the outlaws.

The bride was coming to terms with becoming the official Lady of Locksley; she had had plenty of practice doing that but she hadn't had any practice being a wife or mother to any children she might have. She was caring enough but she wondered if she would be able to fulfil Sir Guy's needs as a man. It wasn't that long ago that Sir Guy's passion had got the better of him and she had ended up with a torn gown. That was before they were married so she could hardly imagine what he would be like with her privately.

The guests were seated in the main hall and the Sheriff had taken it upon himself to give the former Duchess away as there was no sign of Prince John attending the service since she renounced her title but the Prince liked to arrive in style and just as Rose was about to walk down the aisle towards Sir Guy.

"Lady of Locksley we have let our standards slip; no satin?" he asked, gesturing to her dress.

"Your highness?" asked Rose.

The Prince pushed the Sheriff to one side and graciously led her towards her future husband, whispering in her ear as they got closer.

"There is still time to change your mind," he advised.

"I don't want to. I love him and I am going to stand by him," she defended.

They reached the altar and Prince John bit his lip as he handed his cousin over to Sir Guy, who carefully took Rose's hand and had to steady himself as Prince John clasped his shoulder.

"You treat her well and you treat her right Gisborne. She may have renounced her title and claim to the throne but she is still my blood," warned the Prince.

Rose gave the Prince a quick look of distain. Prince or not she did not appreciate him putting a stain on her wedding day. Her nerves were already at breaking point as the priest bid them welcome and she stood opposite Sir Guy with the Prince practically stood between them.

"Do you take this man as your husband; in sickness, health, wealth or poverty for as long as you both shall live? Will you honour him, love him and put him before all others?" asked the priest.

"I do," replied Rose.

Sir Guy had never imagined that there would be no hesitation from Rose. Prince John rolled his eyes as Sir Guy was asked the same question about Rose.

"Until my last breath; I do," he replied.

Sir Guy held back when asked to kiss the bride as he was under the watchful gaze of the Prince. He was ever so polite and gentle as his lips met hers and it was only for a brief moment; they had kissed better before they were married if truth be told but Sir Guy stood as a married man and practically royalty in his own right.

"Let's clear these tables and give the newlyweds a reception they will never forget!" commanded Prince John.

Sir Guy fought the temptation to roll his eyes as his only wish was to be alone with his wife. He wanted to claim her body and soul; her verbal contract wasn't enough for him and she still had the chance to leave him if Prince John manipulated her in some way. With that in mind Sir Guy kept hold of his new wife for the whole day but she didn't seem to mind as she held his arm to make it look affectionate.

"No regrets Mrs Gisborne?" asked Prince John.

Rose felt Sir Guy, her husband tense up with anger but she had made a promise to honour him and always put his needs first.

"I couldn't be happier your highness; I married the man I love what more could I possibly want?" she asked.

Sir Guy relaxed slightly and looked fondly at his wife for her answer; she was happy and she loved him; everything he had ever wanted in a woman was wrapped around his arm like his sleeve but Prince John remained unconvinced.

"How about your title and palace returned to you?" asked Prince John.

"If it means I lose the man I love then no thank you. The title Lady of Locksley is more than satisfactory," replied Rose.

Sir Guy smirked in approval. Rose loved him and the title that came with her marriage; Prince John's blackmail couldn't touch them as long as she stayed loyal and loving to her husband.

Prince John was not impressed by Rose's answer. His face fell and he continued to mock the Lady's wedding gown.

"A pity; I always visioned you quite differently on your wedding day; a crown, jewels all over you, the finest silks and satin on your gown and instead you willingly lowered yourself to this," he baited.

Rose smirked at the Prince despite the fact that her husband was struggling to hold his tongue so much that he drew blood in his own mouth by biting back his words.

"I wonder if in your vision I was as happy as I am today? I'm sure you want what is best for me but I think I am capable of figuring it out for myself," argued Rose.

Prince John sighed in defeat. Nothing he could say would make his cousin change her mind about the man she had just married. As far as he was concerned the love she had for him blinded her to the danger that she was in.

"You're still royalty; your stubbornness proves it," growled Prince John in defeat.

As the Prince walked away Sir Guy was quite tempted to follow him but Rose turned to him with a loving expression on her face and her hand on his chest.

"Guy we've done it. He has no power here," she informed.

Sir Guy had had more than his fill of guests and the wedding. He wanted out and he wanted to get home and start his life as a married man.

"Go to the court yard; I will make our excuses," ordered Sir Guy.

Rose couldn't blame him. Sir Guy gently placed a kiss on her forehead as she left his side for the first time since they met at the altar earlier that day. Rose did as she was instructed but Sir Guy regretted letting her out of his sight as she was forced into Prince John's carriage and on her way back to London.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC

"Your marriage to that man never happened. I'm getting you out of those rags and back to London if it is the last thing I do!" ordered Prince John.

"Let me go! I'm not a Duchess anymore; I renounced that title to be with my husband. I will not refer to myself as royalty again. I made a vow…" began Rose.

"And you'll make another one in London; it seems the only way to protect you is to marry you and bed you myself!" snapped Prince John.

Rose struggled against the carriage and her cousin in order to escape to return to her husband, who had failed to gain support and was on his horse, by himself, trying to outride the royal carriage in order to get to his new bride.

"You'll get yourself killed!" argued Prince John.

"Rather that than a lifetime with you and away from Guy!" she cried.

The carriage door flew open and Rose won her struggle against Prince John but lost her balance and fell out of the carriage just as Sir Guy caught up and had to force himself from his own horse in order to stop his horse from crushing her. He had no idea that the outlaws had followed him and that Robin was on hand to see to the former Duchess, who was struggling to her feet with a deep cut on her head but only managing to crawl to the side.

Prince John snapped at his driver to leave the situation. As far as he was concerned he had no cousin and she certainly hadn't married beneath herself. He was done with her and couldn't care less what Richard thought when he found out about what had happened to her.

"We have to stop the bleeding!" ordered Robin.

Rose heard the rip of her dress. Little John was forced to hold back Sir Guy as he took instant offence to another man ripping his wife's dress on his wedding day but he stopped struggling when he saw that Robin was using the material to clean his wife's wounds.

"You have to get a physician to her as soon as possible!" added Robin.

Little John released Sir Guy, who hurried forward and picked up his bride gently but nearly exhausted his horse in getting her to Locksley and the help that she needed. Worrying about whether his wife would live another day was not how he wanted to spend his wedding night and he loved her too much to take advantage of her. There was a romantic part of the black knight that wanted Rose to enjoy her wedding night as much as he intended to; it wasn't unheard of for women to enjoy love making and he hoped that Rose was one of those women as it would make him a larger family if she did as far as he was concerned.

"If she dies so do you!" ordered Sir Guy, as he handed over his wife for medical care.

They knew he meant it. Once again the village lived in fear of Sir Guy and his temper; with no Rose to soothe and advise him. She remained conscious and attempted to ask for her husband in order to prove that she was quite well.

"Please go and get him; it doesn't even hurt that much," promised Rose.

"With respect I need to fix this before alerting Sir Guy and I work a lot better with less pressure if you understand me?"

Rose sighed in acceptance as Sir Guy paced up and down. Robin didn't expect gratitude from the man who took his home and killed his wife. If anything he was also concerned about Rose as England's only hope of a decent ruler. He stared into the campfire and the outlaws knew that he was planning something quite large for them.

"Locksley is safe as long as Rose is alive but if not the people will need us to step up and take care of them. Gisborne won't be able to handle the loss and he'll act out. That's why John and Alan need to stay here and you and me; we're going back to the Holy Land. Richard has to know what's been happening." Explained Robin to Much.

"Has it really come to that?" asked Alan.

"We can't let Prince John get away with nearly killing Rose," replied Robin.

Their boat set sale and Rose found the strength to get up and find her husband. She had a small bandage on her wound but when Sir Guy saw her enter the dining room of their home he stood up and looked at her as though she was perfect.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Lonely; I missed you," she replied.

Sir Guy stiffened for a moment as his wife walked up to him and put her arms around him. For a few hours it was as though he had lost her and yet despite everything she had been through she came to him once again, freely and as though she was on an automatic homing device to danger. Sir Guy ran his hand through her hair and put his arm around her to hold her close to him.

"Was the idea of going back to London so terrible that you almost killed yourself?" he asked, with a hint of anger.

Rose shook her head into his coat and he felt her answer.

"I didn't jump because of London; the palace itself is beautiful but John threatened to marry me and make our marriage, the sooner we go to bed the better," she replied.

Sir Guy smiled warmly down at his wife. It was something he longed to hear from her; despite how forward she had been with him she had never once mentioned sharing his bed or being with him intimately.

Hand in hand they went to the bed chamber. Sir Guy briefly glanced regrettably at her torn gown but he hardly noticed it when she slipped out of it and turned it into a pool of white and yellow. Rose noticed that he kept his eyes on the gown and she smiled at him.

"I was thinking of having a dress made in our house colours and pattern," she informed.

"My lady?" he asked.

"The colours are yours; the mark is yours and after tonight so am I. I stand before you as innocent as the day I was born and I made my vows," she replied.

Rose bravely walked towards him and began to unbutton his jacket and lifted his shirt over his head to reveal a well-built, muscular Lord that she had chosen to marry. However, she paused when she reached his trousers and belt but Sir Guy was rather enjoying being undressed and admired by his wife.

"Carry on my lady," he encouraged.

Sir Guy cupped her face with his hand and kissed her much deeper than when he had been asked to by the priest. She gasped with the force that she remembered from Nottingham that caused her to end up with her back against the Sheriff's table as Sir Guy briefly lost control. By this time she had already undone his belt and Sir Guy was eager to remove his trousers.

Sir Guy was no innocent when it came to women. He had had maidens before more than he could count but his wife, his royal-blood-lined wife was different. He had no intentions of hurting her during intercourse if he could help it; he was trying to keep his head on his shoulders as he lifted her into his arms and gently placed her on the bed.

He saw a hint of fear in Rose's eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking; he was large in comparison to her and it had only just occurred to her by how much. He couldn't rush things with her; he continued instead to kiss her and hope to catch her off-guard but he was surprised when it was she who made the first move.

Rose didn't need to ask if she was doing the right thing by touching him. He released a groan and tilted back his head with pleasure. It wasn't much to set Sir Guy back out of control. He pinned Rose's hands away from him and above her head. There was love in his passion and his dominance over his wife that she was beginning to understand as he finally took her as his own. Prince John would be unlikely to welcome his cousin back when he learned that she was completely married to Sir Guy verbally and physically.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Sir Guy, concern in his voice.

Rose snuggled naked next to him and shook her head.

"No Guy it doesn't hurt; it was uncomfortable at first but I've never been closer to anyone," she replied, kissing his cheek.

"I hope you never will. I hope you meant what you said to me before we made love; you are mine now," he claimed.

"As much as you are mine," added Rose.

"Don't go spreading that around; how I am in this room with you…" started Sir Guy.

"Goes no further than his room my lord," she added, wrapping her arms around him and leaning over him for a kiss.

"You kiss me a lot," he commented.

"You're a kissable man," added Rose.

'Kissable' was not a word that Sir Guy had come across as one of his qualities. Ruthless, heartless, mean, selfish, cruel and nasty were words that he was used to but Rose didn't seem to see any of that apart from the only time they fought when he had set fire to the forest. There was something about Rose and her affections that blocked out how the rest of the world saw him. If only he had found her before Marian or before she had broken his heart.

Sir Guy stopped kissing and pawing his wife. He was starting to become tired and began to settle down into the bed. Rose looked at him fondly and stroked black strands of his hair as he began to nod off before kissing him goodnight and falling asleep herself.

_The other side of the bed was empty. Sir Guy was confused and began searching his home for his wife before wondering outside to find Rose, who was in the arms of his enemy Robin Hood. He should have known. How could he not? It was the perfect revenge for Hood to take what was his. Robin kissed Rose and then tossed her to one side before shooting three arrows into her body. He cried out and he vomited vigorously._

Rose woke up to the sound of Sir Guy's outburst and his sickness. She sat up as Sir Guy almost choked on his own vomit and gently rubbed his bare back that was dripping with sweat. He became aware of her touch and reached out his arm to grab her.

"Guy it's alright…" started Rose.

"Don't fuss," he ordered.

"I'm not fussing; I'm caring. I believe it is required from a wife when her husband is sick," she explained.

Rose did not send for a maid. She cleaned up the room and did her best to do the same to Sir Guy, who after two dodges and a royal-death-stare from his wife as she tried to bring down his obvious fever.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," she threatened.

"Really? What is the hard way?" asked Sir Guy, unthreatened.

"This bowl of water will go over your head or you can have it dabbed lightly on your forehead with a cloth. I didn't have this much fuss with you before we were married," added Rose.

"I didn't have you depending on me then; if I'm honest I thought you would change your mind the next day but you didn't. Damned if I can understand why," admitted Sir Guy.

Rose was finally permitted access to him. She wiped the cloth over his head a few times before feeling his forehead with the back of her hand.

"I love you Guy; as for the issue of dependence, I'd like to think we are equal in that department at least while we are here. I rely on you to keep me well and respected and you can always rely on me for keeping you well, loved and perhaps in time starting a family of our own. By the way, you haven't told me how many?" added Rose.

"How many?" asked Sir Guy.

Rose smiled to herself.

"How many children would you like me to provide?" she asked, clearly.

Sir Guy let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sigh.

"However many you are willing to give me," he replied.

Rose grinned at him and kissed him repeatedly.

"I am willing to give you as many sons and daughters to secure your line as you wish; until I am no longer able," she added.

Sir Guy was close to finding happiness with Rose. A woman who loved him, kept his house and his bed warm seemed like it had come all too late for him. He was weary with nightmares and fevers. It was also taking its toll on his sweet wife, who struggled to keep up with the lessons she was giving the children on the village because she was so tired.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC

Robin and Much made it to the Holy Land and managed to track down the English camp and asked to be taken to see the King, who welcomed them with water and as old friends rather than his subjects. He owed the men a life debt after what happened during their last visit and he wasn't in a hurry to forget it.

"Good to see you Robin! Why the long face? What is it? What has my brother done now?" asked the King.

Robin got down to one knee and Much followed to show respect.

"Many things your majesty but it isn't the people he has wronged. Your cousin gave up her title and the claim she has to the throne should anything happen to either of you. She did it because she fell in love," explained Robin.

Richard tilted his head. His cousin was a grown woman as far as he was concerned and he had never thought to marry her off against her will.

"I'd never punish her for being in love!" he exclaimed.

Robin winced openly. He saw the King as fair minded, honest and true but he had a terrible feeling that when he found out whom his cousin married that he would lose his temper.

"The former Duchess went to Nottingham sire. Your brother sent her there to evaluate the Sheriff and Gisborne. It seems that Gisborne mostly played host to her and took care of her every need and they became close…" started Robin.

Richard frowned and Much bit his lip as he tried not to squeal in fear.

"What are you saying Robin?" he asked.

"She married him your majesty. She married him in Nottingham and so long as she is with Gisborne my village is safe from him and his cruel hand. Your brother kidnapped her before Gisborne could take her home after the wedding. He said he was going to marry her and bed her in order to keep her from being with Gisborne but there was a struggle. Rose could have died when she fell from the carriage but your brother didn't stop and left her for dead," replied Robin.

The King was silent for a moment and Robin daren't meet his eyes or stand up until he was told. He was weary from his journey and his knee was starting to get sore but he could imagine that there was a lot for him to take in. His cousin married the man who tried to kill him and had renounced her title in order to be with him. His brother had gone completely the wrong way about preventing it from happening and almost killed his beloved cousin.

"Is she alright?" asked Richard.

"I believe so your majesty. Gisborne got her care instantly and didn't leave his estate until he knew that she was well. I have come to you to seek your advice and orders about what we must do. If things are left as they are John could attack Rose at any moment but if we replace him with Rose…" started Robin.

"I'll not see my kingdom in the hands of that traitor! What is wrong with that woman?" asked Richard, loudly.

It pained Robin to admit it but in his opinion England would be better suited to Sir Guy and Rose leading it because Sir Guy wouldn't be as sure of himself and would have nothing higher to aim for other than securing his line.

"Rose knew about the attack on you but when your brother blew him up; Gisborne confessed that it was under his orders he came here and try to make it look like you had been killed. Gisborne has changed since he was last here and I still owe your cousin a life debt because she saved me twice from him despite the love she felt for him. My people are well looked after in Locksley now that Rose is his wife and I think that Gisborne knows he is not worthy of royalty but your brother is a real danger to the country," explained Robin.

King Richard folded his arms and dragged Robin to his feet.

"So my brother wants me and my cousin dead in order to become the king? You left her alone in England…" started the King.

"No sire I left the rest of my men behind and I truly believe that Rose is safe with Gisborne; he will put his life in danger for her," added Robin.

King Richard went to his desk and began writing a proclamation that he knew he had to make although it screamed injustice.

"And what about the woman he killed?" asked Richard.

"My sources say that he suffers nightmares and sickness for that crime. He might love Rose but she will never get a whole night's rest while married to him," replied Robin.

King Richard tilted his head from side to side.

"Luckily we have rules at the palace for royalty. As Queen in my absence she will have her own chamber and he will sleep in his own. I want them well rested and alert for ruling my land," he ordered.

Robin smiled to himself as King Richard spoke of a whole new world to him that Sir Guy and Rose would have to adapt to. It made little sense to him but in some ways it seemed proper to him and it was the way things had been done for many years. However, things were changing as brother turned on brother and there was a chance that Sir Guy becoming the King could be the best thing for England.

"He won't be King but his children will be; he will rule along-side my cousin. I want her at the palace in London and I am giving her the title Princess. If I die out here before the war is won I want her made Queen. Gisborne may have the title Duke but nothing more in matters of state she is to be treated as a male ruler," commanded King Richard.

"Very sensible your majesty," agreed Robin.

The King took his time with his proclamation and sent Robin back to England with it and an army of men loyal to him and his cousin the new Princess in order to put Prince John out of power. The King also wrote another proclamation and handed it to Robin sealed.

"You only give him this if he deserves it. This is a pardon for his crimes here because he was acting for the crown back in England that I placed in the care of the wrong family member. Rose was only fifteen when I left to go to war and my mother was grieving," explained the King.

Robin carefully accepted the pardon and wrestled with his conscience all the way back home. He was more than happy to declare war on Prince John and remove him from power but giving Sir Guy his pardon was going to be a little more of a challenge.

"Are you going to hand over that pardon?" asked Much.

"One thing at a time; we need to get home and get Prince John out of power," replied Robin.

"What if Rose doesn't want to rule?" asked Much.

Robin didn't want to think about that. He didn't want to get back to England and find Rose and Sir Guy happy in Locksley as he trained his men and she brought him lunch. On top of that they had been away so long that there was a chance that Rose was with child and was on her way to securing her line with him.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC

John and Alan were concerned and restless as they waited for Robin's return. They had been able to get food as though there was no need for their arrest unless they went near Nottingham as the Sheriff was not as forgiving as Rose and the newly-tamed Sir Guy.

Rose was surprised at how she was enjoying married life. Part of her expected Sir Guy to lose interest in her after a few days but she was pleasantly surprised how he remained caring and affectionate towards her especially out of public view.

As for Sir Guy, he expected Rose to deny and to argue with him when evicted those who could not pay their taxes but she did not. Sir Guy often gave fair warning to people and if they weren't willing to make cut backs then it was their own fault and her husband's business was his own as far as she was concerned.

Mary the seamstress had been kept very busy by Lady Rose of Locksley, who had a wardrobe full of dresses that were only yellow and black. Sir Guy had done some travelling in order to get her certain shiny gifts and jewels that were perfect for her but not quite in the multitude that she was once used to. Sir Guy knew that he was no Prince but his wife couldn't thank him enough and made him feel as though he had returned her to her former station. A part of him wished that he could make her royalty again but knew that was impossible since they lost favour with Prince John at their wedding or rather he lost favour with them.

Sir Guy and Rose were having breakfast together. Unlike most married couples with a high station they ate quite close together at the table and remained quite satisfied with each other. Sir Guy finished his meal but knew better than to leave the house without kissing his wife as she stood up when he did and he smirked at her. 'Kissable' was how he found him and 'kissable' he would be to her.

Rose was going to get some berries for the kitchen and was about to leave with a basket when she walked outside and heard the sound of one hundred horses and their riders coming her way. She dropped the basket as her husband turned to her and pointed back at the manor.

"Get back inside!" he ordered.

"Come with me!" she pleaded.

It was the one time that Sir Guy had been forceful with his lady-wife as he took her by the arm and tried to force her inside. He assumed the worst; that it was Prince John who had come to invade his village and take his wife by force.

"You need to keep out of sight! I will deal with him!" ordered Sir Guy.

Rose stopped struggling as the riders came to view. It was not Prince John at the front of the army but the outlaw Robin Hood. Sir Guy stood perplexed and a little frightened at the sight of Robin with an army of what he recognized as King's men and he released his wife as Robin smirked at him and called forward his wife.

"Lady Rose I have a message and some aid from the King himself. These men have travelled far to be at your side," he informed, holding out only one of the two scrolls the King gave him.

Rose cautiously stepped forward and was quite startled as the army dismounted and bowed to her as though she was in charge of the country rather than a small village in the heart of England. Sir Guy angrily started forward until Rose passed the scroll to him without reading it.

"He is the Lord of this village not I," she informed, strongly.

Robin rolled his eyes at the loyalty Rose showed her husband. The King's seal was broken and Sir Guy read the scroll with some interest and some disappointment. His wife would be the ruler of the country but he would only be her husband even in the event of his death. Then there was the small army that was infront of him; there was going to be a civil war in England and he wasn't sure that he was on the winning side.

"Robin what did you tell the king?" asked Rose, desperately.

Sir Guy passed the scroll to her and walked towards Robin.

"Are you mad?" he asked.

"I'd rather see you next to the throne than Prince John on it. He isn't a popular ruler Gisborne; I am willing to bet that most of his forces will come to you after what happened at your wedding. Your wife is known far and wide for her diplomatic skills. She married you didn't she?" asked Robin.

Rose couldn't believe her eyes as she read her cousin's writing. What did she know about the country? How could she stand above her Lord and husband? What if she wanted Sir Guy to be King should anything happen to Richard?

"Robin what have you done?" asked Rose.

"These men are willing to travel to London with you and your husband to get you what the King has granted you. He has left it up to you what you do with Prince John once he has been removed from the throne. England needs a good and honest ruler; what do you say Princess?" asked Robin.

Rose turned to Sir Guy, who was shaking his head in disbelief. It wasn't something she could decide for herself. As far as she was concerned she was part of a unit with her husband Sir Guy of Gisborne and Locksley.

"I think we need a moment…" began Rose.

"A moment? Princess…" began Robin.

"I mean a moment, in my home, with my husband to discuss our options. One doesn't just declare civil war willy-nilly Robin," added Rose, as calmly as possible.

Sir Guy dismissed his guards and servants from the house while he spoke with his wife. The doors were bolted and the windows were closed and covered as best to his ability. He was about to have strong words with his wife about what was going on outside.

"You must be joking; you can't even be considering removing the Prince from the throne!" snapped Sir Guy.

"Nobody is removing anyone from the throne; John is supposed to be a caretaker and Richard doesn't want him doing it anymore after what happened. Besides it could be a great opportunity for you to make amends from afar," explained Rose.

Sir Guy raised an eyebrow. He really couldn't see how ruling alongside his Princess-wife would improve that fact that he had tried to kill Richard twice. What was she going to do if he returned and demanded his head on a spike?

"You want me to rule alongside you in hopes that King Richard will see that I am good enough to be pardoned and be married to you? He has offered to make me a Duke," added Sir Guy.

"And what if Richard doesn't return?" asked Rose.

Sir Guy narrowed his eyes and folded his arms.

"You'd be Queen," he replied bitterly.

Rose smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'd make you King not leave you as a Duke. Look at you Guy; you have always been destined for greatness and here it is at our feet. We have an army and we have a legitimate claim; of course we can get more from Nottingham and the surrounding villages just incase…" began Rose, whispering in Sir Guy's ear.

"Are you insane?" asked Sir Guy.

The Princess narrowed her eyes.

"I want what is best for us Guy and our future children. Lords and ladies are one thing but Princes and Princesses, your first born to be King of England; any man would jump at that chance. Guy what are you afraid of?" she asked.

Sir Guy looked astonished and became very defensive as he distanced himself from her.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I just don't understand why you gave up a kingdom for me and now you are willing to go to war over it," explained Sir Guy.

"I am going to war as my current King commands. I am the new heir and I have enough knowledge of the world to know how to fix this land but I am not willing to do it without my husband. I'd never leave you to fight John," added Rose.

Sir Guy had his doubts; he had heard stories about women and ambition and the idea of Rose, his wife being Queen or simply ruling in Richard's absence worried him. He worried about losing his say and his rights as a man but at the same time he wanted rid of Prince John as much as the next person. Then there was Locksley to consider and how Rose seemed to get on with the outlaws; there was a chance that she could pardon them on Richard's behalf and Robin would get his home back. The world as he knew it would be completely different and he wasn't sure if he was ready to rule with his wife. He had doubts and there were many of them, the air was hot and his head was spinning. He needed fresh air, a ride, space to think about the man he was and the man that he could become; the man that Rose saw when she looked at him but with fine clothes and a crown on his head.

She didn't stop him leaving; Rose had bigger matters at hand such as the army of men outside waiting for her command and orders. Then there was Robin giving her a strange look as he didn't understand what the problem was.

"Can I have a word with you Robin? Oh and the Captain of the army please," she added.

Robin was cautious as he couldn't remember the last time he was invited into Locksley Manor or entered it with permission from the current owners. He wasn't sure how long Gisborne was going to be gone for and he wasn't sure why Rose had called such a private meeting.

"Yes your highness?" he asked.

"Gentlemen I am flattered by the trouble you have all gone to. I am sure my kitchen staff will feed and water you well after your long journey and that of your men even if we have to go to Nottingham in order to feed the numbers. However, I have to ask you to be realistic with me. What are our chances of taking London?" she asked.

Robin grinned at her.

"Are you accepting the position as new regent?" he asked.

"I can't deny my blood but there is the question of my husband's place in all of this. I know Richard wants me to step up and act as though I am a man. I am not a man Robin; I'm a woman…" began Rose.

"A formidable woman who has ridden into a burning forest for what is right for this land and saved my life twice. You have changed the man you call husband for the better and he might not deserve it but your love and marriage has done in him some good. I only wish he had met you sooner and maybe the woman I called wife would still be alive today," added Robin.

Rose couldn't imagine what happened that day. Of course she had heard Guy in the night and knew why he did what he did. She knew that if ever she was caught in the arms of another man that she would meet the same fate. Rose was safe in the palace at the time of Marian's death; she was doing needle work with her Aunt the Queen Mother, who she was very fond of as a woman and friend more than a family member. It was the Queen Mother, who explained to her what happened on a woman's wedding night and how children were made with love and duty.

"But I can't put him somewhere that he doesn't want to be and I can't leave him behind. It is against my vows," explained Rose.

"So this country will live in fear of Prince John because you want a happy marriage?" asked Robin.

"As do I! I am terrified of the idea of him coming back to these parts," replied Rose.

"Then do something about it!" snapped Robin.

He was met with a punch to the face. Rose jumped as she saw Sir Guy with his fist curled into a ball and still in the same position that he had struck the outlaw.

"You do not speak to the Princess that way," he ordered.

Robin decided to with-hold his pardon a little longer but Rose was delighted when he put his arm around his wife and kissed her deeply.

"I want full control of this army and I don't want you anywhere near the battle if there is to be one. Do you understand me?" asked Sir Guy.

Robin glared at the couple. He was tempted to retaliate but he knew that Rose would defend him swiftly if he tried anything. He shook his head repeatedly as he clutched his face in pain from where he was struck.

"I'm hoping it won't come to that. I require only two things at the moment and that is my Captain to politely ask my cousin the Prince to graciously step down as regent as his brother wishes and I will be merciful or he can face civil war. I also require my finest attire so that I may meet with him and discuss his issues calmly and as royalty," replied Rose.

Sir Guy was not accustomed to watching his wife undress and then dress again to leave him and the village that she practically owned with him.

"What are you playing at?" he asked.

"John is still family and a Prince; he has the right to an option of war. A good ruler would rather come to a peaceful agreement than endanger the lives of his or her countrymen," replied Rose.

"And a wife is a woman you would lay down your life for. I am willing to go to war for you to get back the country you sacrificed for me. I am willing to kill in your name but only if you promise not to forget who I am," added Sir Guy.

Rose finished getting dress and she looked every inch a Queen as far as he was concerned. She put one hand on his face.

"You will always be the love of my life Guy. I'd never part with you or hurt you; you have to trust me to know the difference between my role as a ruler and that of a wife. In public you might be expected to bow to me as you once did but when we are alone; I am your wife and you are my husband," she explained.

Sir Guy pressed her head against his but did not kiss her. He had enjoyed his time married to a Lady of Locksley but he knew deep down that she deserved more. She was born to be Queen as far as he was concerned but when he looked in the mirror he did not see a man fit to be King.

"You can have the army darling; full command and nothing less. They are your men now but let me speak to John first," added Rose.

"We need more and I need them all to the highest standard," explained Sir Guy.

Rose curtsied before him and didn't look up until she had finished speaking.

"As you wish your Grace," she added.

Sir Guy rolled his eyes in disbelief and steadied his wife to her feet. He looked into her eyes and saw that despite her kindness and supportive ways; there was a leader in them that was ready to go to battle with her own family if it should come to it.

"Be careful at the palace," he ordered.

"You have my word," she added.

Sir Guy couldn't let her leave without kissing her one last time and holding her close to him. He feared for her safety and wellbeing but her plan was perfect for that of a ruler. She would not see blood spilt unless she could help it and that is what made her quite different from her cousin Prince John.

"Give me three days; if I have not returned then he has imprisoned me and possibly the Captain. In this event I give you permission to declare war on Prince John in order to set me free and take the throne as our own," explained Rose.

Sir Guy knew that if Prince John laid a finger on his wife let alone imprisoned her that he would unleash all manner of hell upon the Prince. He had a feeling that Rose would simply want him locked up until Richard's return or until he decided what to do with him but Sir Guy was protective and obsessive about his wife's well being and nothing but the worst punishment would do for him as far as he was concerned.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood BBC

Rose disappeared on her horse towards London with her Captain Nicolas. He was an older gentleman than her and Sir Guy by around twelve years and it was clear by the small scars on his face that he had seen his fair share of battle.

"Do you think the Prince will be honourable in his conduct your highness?" asked Nicolas.

"It depends what mood he is in," replied Rose.

Rose was quite gracious as she asked for an audience with her cousin. As most of the staff liked and respected her she was granted access almost instantly and even remembered not to bow to him given her current raise through the monarchy.

"Lady of Locksley…" began Prince John.

"Not anymore. I have received word from your brother the King and he and I politely request that you step down as regent," added Rose.

The Captain read out the proclamation that the King had written in the Holy Land and Prince John was shocked and looked as though he was going to cry at first but his temper soon started to flare.

"A Princess now? You were nothing more than a Knight's wife a moment ago and now Richard wants you to rule? You are his brother's daughter!" snapped Prince John.

"I don't want this to turn nasty but I need this palace if you don't mind?" asked Rose.

Prince John got up from his throne and glared threateningly at the Princess.

"You are going the right way for a room with my mother," he informed.

Rose was tempted to declare war on the Prince at that moment. The Queen mother being locked up was treason against her and the King as far as she was concerned.

"I had hoped for a peaceful abdication from you but you are really trying my patience. Richard has given me an army if you do not cooperate and my husband is in charge of it. You almost had me killed and he is not a forgiving man. I am willing to be reasonable…" began Rose.

"Do what you will _Princess._ I look forward to your invasion," added Prince John, mockingly.

Rose gave him a challenging look.

"I am warning you John; stand down as regent and you can live out your days peacefully. I don't want to start a war but you leave me no choice," she warned.

"Oh please Rose; I will meet your toy soldiers with black knights and we will see who the true Regent really is," added Prince John.

Rose turned and walked away from her cousin in a foul mood. As she expected the doors closed on her and she was threatened along with her Captain. As far as she was concerned it was the better option for him to imprison her against her will to give Sir Guy the chance to step up for his wife and his country. Prince John did not expect the Princess to smirk as he had her arrested and placed in irons like a criminal.

"Arrest her for treason and her Captain; I am in charge here and that proclamation was clearly fake," added Prince John, idly.

Rose did not struggle as she was taken to the tower. She feared for the Captain's life and wellbeing but she was not afraid of being arrested and taken to the tower as she was not alone. The Queen mother was there and jumped at the sound of the door opening and her niece being thrown into the room with her.

"Not you as well!" she cried.

"It's alright Auntie; help is on its way. Richard knows everything and made me regent which is why I am here," explained Rose.

"Help?" asked the Queen Mother.

Rose hugged her and assured her that everything was going to be alright. As far as she was concerned her husband was on his way to free her and give her the kingdom she cared about.

However, back in Nottingham Sir Guy was having problems with the Sheriff, who did not want to convert to his side in order to save his wife and see him as good as on the throne of England but he was not as patient and understanding as his good wife.

"You don't really have much choice Sheriff. I have the King's men and they are now my men. We are going to London tomorrow to start and finish this in the same day. If you send some of your men with us there is a chance that the King will be merciful if he returns or better still that my wife won't behead you for not doing so," explained the new Duke of London.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Gisborne! This is Prince John we're talking about…" began Vasey.

"And I'm talking an army of King's men plus recruits from surrounding villages and others that have heard of my wife's ascension to power. A handful of Black Knights are no match for men who have spent years in the Holy Land facing that kind of warfare," added Guy.

The Sheriff tried to consider his options carefully. If he stayed loyal to the Prince and Gisborne won his fight he was doomed but if he joined the fight there was still a chance that his head would leave his shoulders.

"Either way I see nothing that would encourage me to join you; either way I am going to lose my head," remarked the Sheriff.

"Sooner rather than later," threatened Guy.

The Sheriff did not take to being threatened in his own home and made the mistake of setting his men on Duke Guy and the handful of men he had brought with him. It was no trouble for them to defeat the Sheriff's men right infront of him in a matter of minutes without a scratch to themselves.

"Do that again Sheriff and the next time I raise my sword I will kill you; the reign of the Prince is over!" added Guy.

"And where is your precious Princess Gisborne?" asked the Sheriff.

"She is trying to do things peacefully but I have my orders. I will attack at dawn tomorrow; I will destroy all of his men and I will take the throne. Rose is my wife; do you seriously think that she'd let me play second fiddle? I am your future King!" snapped Guy.

The Sheriff paused. He considered laughing but realized that there was some truth in what he was saying. Rose would never belittle Guy by ruling over him; no matter what the proclamation said about his position as a Duke, with Rose in charge there was a good chance that his former henchman would be King.

"What would you have me do Gisborne?" asked the Sheriff.

"Join me; think about it; my wife has the power to see us both pardoned and both free. You want to keep your head you have to risk it in battle," added Guy.

So Nottingham joined forces with Locksley and the other surrounding villages. It surprised the outlaws to here that the Sheriff had given in so easily to Gisborne, who he had always seen as less of a man until he married into the royal family and was capable of commanding an army that would take over the country.

"What about us?" asked Much.

"What do you mean?" asked John.

"It's our England too," added Much.

Robin glared at him. He still had his pride and he refused to go to Gisborne and beg to join him in his battle to save Rose and the country.

"What about your debt?" asked John.

"I never said we were not going to London," replied Robin.

The outlaws were thrilled that Robin hadn't abandoned Rose. He was a man of his word and promised that he would repay the woman who saved him from a burning forest and her future husband's blade. If Rose had not returned; he knew that she was a prisoner at the palace and that her peace talks hadn't gone to plan.

"What about Gisborne?" asked Much.

"I doubt he'll have an issue with me saving the woman he loves," replied Robin.


End file.
